


Illegal Magic Part 1

by QueenCoeurl



Series: Illegal Magic AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Curses, Gen, Language, Magic, Murder, Tentacle Monsters, Urban Fantasy, illegal magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/QueenCoeurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introductory piece to set up this new au! A modern fantasy setting where magic and creatures of all types are real, but the minority. Magic is heavily regulated and some arts are even illegal.</p><p>Lindsay witnesses a murder in her sleep and convinces her husband Michael that they need to track down the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegal Magic Part 1

 

 

 

 The woman dragged herself across the floor, leaving a trail of blood.

 She heard the quiet shuffle of her assailant stepping forward, “No, please! What do you want? Please, I’ll do anything!”

 A gentle chuckle answered her. Terrified, she struggled to turn and face the man who had emerged from the shadows.

 He had a strong build, thick arms, and was over six feet tall. His light brown hair was messied after the fight. He ran his fingers through to fix it.

 Clasping his hands behind his back he stood tall and smiled cruelly. His ice cold blue eyes twinkled in anticipation.

 "Please!“ She begged while sobbing. Fear had her limbs trembling and she knew she was going to die. Her right leg felt broken and no amount of screaming would help her now.

 He advanced towards her.

 "I have money! Do you want money?” She squirmed and pulled out her wallet. Throwing out bills and cards she stuttered, “T-take it. Take all of it! Just leave me alone!”

 The man leapt on top of her, pinning her down and smirked, “I just want to see you scream as your life leaves your eyes.” He pulled up her shirt and put his right hand above her ribcage.

 "Monster!“ She screamed.

 He leaned in close, "Demon.” He purred.

 With inhuman strength the man used his fingers to pierce her skin and muscle. As she shrieked his fingers curled around a few of her ribs. He then violently yanked back, snapping bone and silencing her for good.

 

 Lindsay woke screaming and clutching her chest.

 This immediately woke Michael who had been sleeping next to her, “Fucking - What is it?! Are you okay?!”

 Lindsay breathed heavily and tried to calm down.

 "A bad vision?“ Michael asked and pulled her close into a hug.

 Lindsay gave herself some time to stop shaking. She focused on her husband’s breathing. The problem with her ability wasn’t that she saw things. It was that she entered the minds of others. This meant she felt and saw everything they did. She had effectively been that woman.

 Worst of all, she could only experience the present as it happened through the eyes of another. Awake she could mostly control whose mind she entered, but in sleep she wandered.

 A woman had been murdered and Lindsay was now the only eye witness.

 "Demon.” She said and pushed her face into his chest.

 "Are you alright?“ He repeated with more concern, "I know demons can fuck with psychics of all kinds; do we need to do anything?”

 "I’m fine, but… I– she, this woman was murdered. I was in her head for it. I saw who did it. They said that they were a demon.“ She explained without looking up.

 "Oh god.” Michael didn’t know what to say. His wife had just experienced being killed.

 "Michael, I think I’m the only witness. I know what the guy looks like, what he sounds like.“ She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

 "Do you want to call the cops?” He suggested.

 "And tell them what? I saw a murder in my sleep? It’s also probably the work of a demon? Demons are nasty, and the cops won’t touch that. Not to mention they have no proof of the validity of my power and there’s so many fakes out there.“ She grabbed at her hair.

 "If you tip off the cops, they could get a demon task force together and deal with it properly…?” Michael elaborated.

 Lindsay gave him a stare, “‘Hey guys, I’m an unregistered Seer and totally witnessed a murder.’ They won’t take me seriously. Not to mention if they find out that _you’re_ unregistered as well, it’s just going to be a mess of fines.”

 "So what? You’re not going to do anything then?“ Michael teased. He knew she very much wanted to act, especially since the experience had hit her so hard.

 Lindsay frowned, unimpressed with him, "Of course I want to do something!”

 "Well I’m not letting you go after a fucking demon.“ His voice was stern.

 Lindsay raised an eyebrow, ”'Letting me’?“ She smiled, "I’m not an idiot, but I can use my sight to track him down.”

 "Then what?“ Michael was genuinely curious as to whether she had a plan.

 "Kdin owes me a favour. That nerd is basically invisible. If we can lure the demon to out itself… Well I need some more time to figure it out. But we need to send that thing back to whatever realm of existence it came from before it can continue its murder spree.” Lindsay was clearly worried, “If this thing kills more people and I knowingly ignored it…” She looked away.

 "You’re right, but we need a plan first, or we’ll end up getting killed. Literally.

 Neither of us has ever even met a demon before but the fucks are basically public enemy number one. Just promise me that once you get proof that there is a demon, you will let experts take over.“ Michael draped his arm across Lindsay’s shoulders and pulled her close. He rested his chin on her head, "Do you want me to try and see who I can get to help us?”

 "Like who? Gavin?“ Lindsay shook her head, "He learns of a demon in the city and he’ll skip town.”

 "He’s not that flighty; plus he knows a lot of people.“ Michael defended his friend.

~*~

 "Thanks for telling me, boi. I think I’m gonna skip town until it’s demon murder free again.” The brit responded after being informed of the situation.

 Michael rolled his eyes at the phone, “Fuckin’ Really, Gav?”

 "Wot? You might want to consider it yourself.“ Gavin’s shrug was audible.

 "I’ll buy you lunch?” Michael bribed.

 "Nah, boi. I live with Meg now, so I’m not strugglin’ to find food.“ Gavin answered.

 "Bevs?” Michael tried again.

 There was a pause, “What was it you needed from me again?”

 "Do you know anyone that would know anything about demons? How to track one down and trap it?“ Michael looked to Lindsay and gave her a thumbs up.

 Lindsay nodded and picked up her own phone.

 "I did live with that warlock. He might know somethin’ and if not he’ll definitely know someone who does. I’ll introduce you, but you’ll have to keep quiet about 'im. He’s into some black market dealings.” Gavin offered.

 "You only know the best kinds of people don’t you?“ Michael sighed.

 "He’s top. You’ll be right buds.” Gavin’s smile came through in his words.

 "If you say so.“ Michael hung up.

 Lindsay’s call finally went through, "Hey, Kdin. It’s Lindsay. Remember the favour you owe me?”

 A woman’s voice responded, “Look, I said I was sorry.”

 "Kdin…?“ Lindsay knew Kdin as male and the voice was very much female.

 "What? Oh!” The realization hit Kdin and his voice became male, “Is this how you know me?” The voice then changed pitch, “Or this? Or something else? I honestly can’t keep track.”

 Lindsay shook her head in disbelief; it was as if she were hearing completely different people. She hadn’t known it was that easy for him to do, “As long as I’m talking to Kdin, I don’t care what you sound like.”

 "Oh don’t say that. I have some seriously annoying voices and accents I can do.“ Kdin laughed, "But anyway, what didja need?”

 "If I only know how someone looks and sounds, would you be able to find out who they are? Like if I was able to locate them first?“ Lindsay tried to articulate the problem.

 "If you know what they look like and where they are, you could, I don’t know, ask them?” Kdin replied sarcastically.

 "I saw them in a vision while I slept, and I think I can use my sight to locate them. The issue is that I’m pretty sure the poor dude’s possessed.“ Lindsay elaborated.

 "So you’re planning an exorcism? And want to find a way to corner the guy?” Kdin put the facts together.

 "Ideally.“ Lindsay paused, "If we know more about him we can predict where he’ll be. Are you willing to tail him if I can find him?”

 "One caveat; if the thing possessing him is particularly nasty and either a: comes after me, or b: hurts someone else while I’m watching, I’m going to call in the cops. I won’t be an accessory.“ Kdin lay down his rules.

 "I completely understand, the only reason I’m calling you in is because I can’t act as a witness and don’t have nearly enough information to get law enforcement involved.” Lindsay explained.

 "Oh good. So we’re on the same page.“ Kdin’s voice was audibly relieved. He’d dealt with people before who had been determined to take the law into their own hands. That was nothing he wanted to be a part of.

 "So you’ll do it?” Lindsay smiled as she asked for explicit agreement.

 "Yes, I will help you. But then we’re square for the whole identity theft thing, deal?“ Kdin answered.

 "Deal.” Lindsay hung up and looked to Michael, “Kdin’s in.”

 "Awesome, now once Gavin sets us up with this warlock he knows we can start working on a solid plan.“ Michael stated before yawning.

 "In the meantime I’m going to start the search.” Lindsay threw herself down onto the couch and closed her eyes.

 "Any idea where to start?“ Michael sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

 Lindsay cracked open an eye, "Anywhere I can.” She settled back down and let her mind reach out.

~*~

 Ryan shifted his weight while waiting in line at the small cafe. It was his turn to buy the crew’s morning coffee. He’d been working with the city’s road crew on contract for about three months now. It was a source of income, but he still hated it. The people were alright, and he’d made quick friends with most of his team, but it was all manual labour.

 He hated manual labour.

 Reaching the cashier, he pulled out the sheet of paper with everyone’s orders. He gave a quick greeting, listed them off, and paid, before moving over to wait on the coffee.

 He stifled a yawn.

  _Feeling tired, Rye?_

Ryan ignored him and started reading the menu behind the counter.

_A nap would do you good. Shame about work; if only there was a way you could sleep and still show up_ –

_Oh stop it._ Ryan snapped inwardly. _I’m not giving you control. You can’t fool me. We share this skull, remember?_

_A logical argument is far from trickery._

Ryan refused to play his game.

 The girl behind the counter placed down the first half of the order. Ryan gave a thankful nod and continued to wait patiently.

  _Oh the things I would do to her…_

 Ryan rolled his eyes, _You’re so pathetically predictable._

_What can I say? I enjoy the simple things in life; namely, ending it. You’re hardly capricious yourself. You should thank me for making your life less mundane._

_Yes. Thank you for all the blood on my hands, you prick._ Ryan retorted.

  _Our hands._

Ryan shook his head. He wasn’t wrong; they had shared their body since either of them could remember. This lead to some interesting debates on whose body it actually was. Just because Ryan had control most of the time didn’t mean that he wasn’t the foreign entity. It didn’t help that they both responded to “Ryan”, but internally they had their own names for each other.

  _Still feeling bitter about what we did two weeks ago, I see. Rye, I said I’m sorry._

_You said you’re sorry, but I know you’re not, Demon._ Ryan had called him that from a young age. Even then he knew there was something off about the voice in his head. _You killed that woman and we’ve barely had time to make a life for ourselves here. Every time I move us to a new town, you have to fuck it up._

Ryan felt a faint hint of guilt from Demon. When you shared a mind you held no secrets. Memories, emotions, and experiences were all shared. Sometimes it was difficult to figure out who was the origin of what.

  _She was alone, we were secluded_ – _I had to take the opportunity. Rarely does one present itself so cleanly._

_Well it’s earned you extra time in the hole._ Ryan was careful to keep Demon away from the controls most of the time, but even the smallest lapse could be taken advantage of. By acting out, Demon would have to expect Ryan to be on full alert for the next while.

 Ryan felt Demon’s irritation turn into defeat, and was relieved.

 The girl behind the counter placed down the last of his order and fit the cups into trays.

 There was a sudden spike of unease from Demon. Ryan scanned the room in an attempt to help him find the source.

 Nothing was off, yet Demon’s sense about these things was never wrong.

 Ryan’s own anxiety flared up in response as they both asked the question, _What is it?_

 "Sir?“ The girl asked, "Are you okay?”

 Ryan looked back to her waiting on him to grab the coffees, “Uhh,” he uttered.

  _It doesn’t feel malicious. However I still think that whatever it is, it would be best avoided._ Demon explained.

 "I’m fine.“ Ryan smiled and carefully took the coffee, "I just remembered something. Thanks. Have a nice day.” He quickly made his way to the door and used his shoulder to push it open.

 The heavy glass door swung open with Ryan’s weight and there was a loud bang as it struck a man jogging past the cafe.

 The man yelped in pain and went down.

 Ryan shouted out as his coffees were knocked from his hands and spilled down his front. The hot liquid was scalding and he immediately fought to pull his shirt away from his skin.

 The two of them were swearing, and once Ryan felt capable of breathing again his concern moved to the man who he had hit with the door.

 "Oh shit, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?“ Ryan turned to him to help him back up.

 The man appeared flustered and bent back down to help Ryan pick up the coffees.

 "Oh man, I’m so sorry.” He had a British accent and after his apology he dashed inside only to return with bundles of napkins, “I made a right mess of you.”

 "Nah, don’t sweat it. Burning off my top layer of skin woke me up more than any coffee could.“ Ryan gave a laugh.

 The Brit wore an uncertain smile and began to attempt to dry Ryan off. He patted him down with the napkins, "I’m really sorry about this.”

 "Oh please don’t worry about it.“ Ryan backed up so he would stop drying him, "I’m fine, really. And it was my fault.” The man’s insistence on aiding him in drying was uncomfortable.

 "Let me buy you the replacements.“ The Brit offered as he continued to dab at Ryan, "Least I could do.”

 Ryan just wanted the man to stop touching him, “It’s cool.” He gently pushed his arms away from his now stained clothes.

 "You sure?“

 "Yes. Thank you.”

 The Brit handed the wet papers to Ryan and walked away.

 Ryan sighed and looked down at the mess. He’d have to call in late.

 He put his hand to his pocket.

 His phone was missing.

 Flustered he immediately checked all of his pockets.

 No phone.

 No keys.

 No wallet.

  _GET THAT LIMEY BASTARD!_

 Ryan realised that Demon was right in his conclusion. They’d just been robbed.

 He quickly spotted the back of the Brit’s head about half way down the block.

 "HEY!“ He hollered after him and began to follow.

 The Brit glanced back to see Ryan and immediately broke into a full sprint.

 "Stop!” Ryan shouted desperately and started running after him.

 Ryan’s strides were longer so he managed to close a good chunk of the gap between them, but the Brit was far more agile and weaved between and around obstacles without issue.

 Ryan saw him take a hard right into an alley. Determined not to lose him, he followed.

 He rounded the corner just in time to watch as the Brit nimbly scaled a ten foot high chain link fence and dropped down on the other side.

 Ryan ran up to the fence and shook it in frustration, “Come back!” He begged, but the man had made his getaway.

  _Maybe we should take up parkour._

Ryan snorted and turned around.

 A cloud of white powder was thrown into his face by a second unknown man that had approached him from behind.

 Ryan coughed and choked on the chalk-like dust. His vision began to fade and he felt dizzy. Quickly his balance left him and he was vaguely away of hands grabbing him as he lost consciousness.

~*~

He was suddenly awake. It was startling and disorientating, but Ryan caught his wits quickly and took in his condition.

 He was blindfolded. That was bad. He was tied down and in a chair. That was also bad.

 On the bright side, as far as he could tell, he wasn’t actually injured anywhere.

 "Where am I? What do you want with me?“ He asked blindly.

  _Being on this side of things is much less pleasant. I’m ready to handle it. Are you?_

 Ryan wasn’t going to let Demon take over until he was sure he was in serious danger.

 He could hear movement around him. Floorboards creaked and there was a quiet sniff. There were definitely people in the room.

 "Is this some kind of sick joke? Or is this a kidnapping? I don’t have money.” Ryan said quickly. He was thankful that Demon was so calm and confident about the situation. It actually soothed him and kept his own fear and worry under control.

 "He sounds like a normal dude, Gavin.“ A male voice whispered.

 "Don’t look at me; it was Lindsay and Michael that set this up.” Another male responded with a British accent.

 Ryan immediately recognised the voice, “You’re the guy that robbed me!”

 "Yeah, well, you weren’t worth the trouble.“ Gavin retorted.

 "I know what I saw.” A female insisted.

 "What the hell is going on?!“ Ryan’s voice cracked.

 The blindfold was pulled from his face and he blinked as he took in his surroundings. He was in someone’s living room. The blinds were drawn but lights were on so the place was well lit.

 There were five people in the room watching him. Four men and a woman. The woman and a curly haired angry looking man were seated on a couch together. The Brit, whom Ryan knew now to be named Gavin, was seated on the arm of the couch, while two men that appeared roughly Ryan’s age were seated on either side of a small table directly in front of him. One had a red beard, and the other was covered in tattoos.

 Ryan looked down and saw writing on the floor around him. He sighed in recognition of it.

 Ryan shook his head in disbelief; they had him in a devil’s trap.

  _Goddammit Demon!_ He scolded inwardly.

  _There was no witnesses! We were alone! I am sure of it._

 "Ok, you think I’m possessed.” Ryan decided to try and skirt the truth, “I don’t know how or why you’ve come to that conclusion, but kidnapping and tying me up is not cool! Let me go now, and I won’t get the cops involved.”

 The man with tattoos looked to the one with the beard, “What do you think, Jack?”

 The woman jumped in on the conversation, “Geoff, if he’s possessed by a demon, that demon will say whatever it needs to in order not to get exorcised.”

 Jack nodded, “Lindsay’s right, but at the same time we have him both bound and in a trap. If he’s human he will be able to leave the trap, but unable to untie himself. If possessed, he can tear himself free no problem, but will be unable to leave the trap.”

 "So we cut him loose and see what happens.“ The curly haired man next to the woman stated.

 Jack seemed hesitant and scratched his beard, "The problem with that, Michael, is that if he is possessed and pretending to not be, then the instant any of us cross into the circle we can be held hostage.”

 Ryan knew everything they were saying to be true, except that regardless of who was in control of his body, he was unable to leave a devil trap. He’d learned that through experience. Thankfully it wasn’t something that came up often.

 "Don’t need to be a demon to be pissed off about you keeping me captive!“ Ryan argued. It they did decide to untie him, he could threaten his way out of the trap without Demon’s help.

 Jack opened a large book on the table in front of him and pulled it close, "So we’ll do your standard exorcism first. That will deal with any regular demon or spirit.” He looked to Ryan, “And if James here isn’t possessed, then it won’t affect him at all.”

 Ryan didn’t like going by his first name, but if they had his wallet then that was the only name they knew him by.

  _Looks like we’re in for another exorcism attempt. Our chances of talking ourselves out of this look slim, but give it a go._

 Ryan agreed with Demon. Every past attempt whether voluntary or forced all ended the same. He and demon were stuck together and didn’t need to experience the whole painful process of exorcism again.

 Ryan exhaled and spoke, “Ok, I’m going to be honest with you here. Exorcism? It sucks. Doesn’t do shit and hurts… a lot. I’ve got the situation under control, because I’m the one in control. Not a demon.”

 Looks were exchanged throughout the group.

 "Hate to say it bud, but a demon will oppose an exorcism no matter what.“ Geoff replied.

 "An exorcism itself is harmless to the possessed. Damage comes from whatever is trying to remain in your body.” Jack explained, and then added to the group, “Also if you’re possessed the spirit or demon is in control of your body. The only times they aren’t are if they willingly give you control or are being suppressed by a spell.”

 "Sitting before you today, I can tell you your facts are wrong.“ Ryan argued, "The facts are these: Me, the human, is in control right now; Exorcisms do shit all; Exorcisms hurt badly; and you fuckers aren’t going to believe a thing I say because you’re somehow convinced I’m a demon.”

 "He has a point. But I’m going to believe Lindsay long before I believe him.“ Michael looked to Jack and Geoff.

 "Why are we even debating this? There is literally no downside to performing the exorcism. Just do it already and we’ll have answers!” Gavin raised his voice.

 "No downside?!“ Ryan turned his head to face Gavin, "I just told you the fucking downside. It’s torture!”

 Geoff motioned to Jack, “Get started, man.”

 Jack stood with a nod and approached the edge of the devil trap, “Alright James. We’re going to do a basic exorcism first. Then if that doesn’t work we’ll move down the list and have some other things to try based on how this goes.”

 Jack cleared his throat. He had the incantations memorised for six different religions. They had been drilled into his mind from a young age, but he knew that it wasn’t the religion that mattered. It was the exorcist’s force of will combined with the victim’s that made an exorcism powerful.

 He began reciting a traditional Western exorcism in Latin.

 Ryan groaned, “Fuck.” He braced himself.

  _I love being exorcised._ Demon was very much the sarcastic type. Between the two of them it was difficult to tell who was more sarcastic, however Rye tended to resort to it mostly when annoyed or as a defence. Demon used it to attack.

 The pain began as a generalised ache in his muscles.

 The group watched as Ryan clenched his jaw and stiffened. His whole body became tense and he began to breathe heavily. Soon he was alternating between holding his breath and hissing in pain as the plastic zip ties they had used to tie him to the chair began to dig into his skin.

Jack finished the exorcism and frowned. It had been a clear failure, but it had obviously been having some type of effect.

 Ryan exhaled violently as the pain left him. His limbs were shaking and he was trying not to pant.

 "I. Told. You.“ He said between breaths.

 "So what just happened?” Geoff asked Jack.

 "Whatever it is, it isn’t human, or it would have had no effect at all, right?“ Lindsay interrupted.

 Jack nodded, "But it also didn’t have nearly enough of an effect. Whatever we’re dealing with is surprisingly resilient.” He picked up the book he had opened, “Time for attempt number two. This one is far more complicated and is a two-parter. Basically how it works is it acts as a suppressant, then the second half draws on both the strength of the exorcist and the will of the possessed to expel the foreign entity. It lets the victim have control of their body again so they can more effectively help the process along.”

 "Whoa, whoa. Excuse me?“ Ryan didn’t like what he was hearing. He hadn’t known that there was such an exorcism.

  _Suppression?! The Hell does that mean for me? I’m already being smothered by you. I don’t need some spell helping you do it!_

Ryan was quick to reply, _Smothered? I wish I could smother you. Have some quiet without your constant commentary for once in my life._

_You’re hardly the silent observer yourself._ Demon snapped.

Ryan changed his opinion, "You know what, just fucking do it.”

  _Bring it on, Beardo._

Jack raised an eyebrow, and then began the incantation. It was a long one.

 A full minute of Jack reciting passed and he still kept going.

  _I’m not feeling anything._

Ryan was about to agree with Demon when the spell very suddenly began taking effect. Mentally it felt as if the very ground had been taken away from him. He fought to keep himself from falling with it, but it was like trying to scale a cliff made of crumbling sand. He was being swept away and no matter how hard he struggled he was still falling.

 Demon at first responded with confusion and concern for Ryan, before realising that he had been handed control.

  _This has gone better than expected. I’ll be sure that revenge on your behalf is sweet._ He purred in response to Ryan’s anger.

 Rye stopped trying to remain in control and let himself fall into the back of his mind, _Give them hell._

Geoff looked to Jack and then back to James. He watched as James’ expression changed and Geoff couldn’t help but feel frightened.

 Ryan’s expression hardened; his gaze became frigid and cruel. The corner of his mouth curled into a judgmental sneer. Without hesitation he stood, causing his bonds to break without so much as flinching.

 He stretched and chuckled. Even the way he carried himself had changed. He stood tall and confident, but in an arrogant way as if everything else was below him.

 Jack knew something was off immediately, but wasn’t going to risk ending the exorcism early. He continued and watched as Ryan’s hands balled up into fists while he clenched his jaw in pain.

 When the exorcism finished, Ryan shook out the last of the pain and sighed. He watched in amusement as Jack put the book away.

 "Jack, I don’t think that’s James.“ Gavin stood and increased his distance from the devil trap.

 "An astute observation.” Ryan commented, “He did warn you.”

 "What are you?“ Lindsay stood as she asked, "You killed an innocent person!”

 Ryan gave a casual shrug, “No person is innocent, but what interests me is why you are so confident of the blood on my hands.”

 "Lindsay, try to avoid talking to him. Demons are tricky, and to have resisted two different exorcisms he’s particularly strong.“ Jack explained.

 "I’m flattered, Jack. But now what do you plan to do with me?” Ryan walked around behind the chair and rested his hands on the top of its back, “The longer you keep me here, the more,” He pause for a beat, “ _inconvenienced_ I become. I dislike being inconvenienced, Jack. It _irritates_ me.”

 "I can fucking take him. Do what you need to, Jack.“ Michael crossed his arms.

 Ryan raised an eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing.

 "Michael, he’s got a bloody chair. Doesn’t matter if you’re human or bear, a wooden stake through the throat kills most things.” Gavin warned.

 "Also I don’t want a bear in my living room.“ Geoff added, "Or blood.”

 "Yet a demon is fine.“ Lindsay remarked.

 "I’m the one helping you!” Geoff scowled.

 "Guys calm down. So clearly exorcism didn’t work. That just means we have to try something else.“ Jack put his hands out reassuringly, "At least he seems unable to leave the circle. That gives us the advantage. James will just have to hang tight.”

 "We preferred to be called by our middle name.“ Ryan interrupted, "It’s Ryan.”

 "'We’ and 'our’?“ Jack laughed, "You mean 'he’ and 'his’. I don’t care how strong your grip on his body is, it’s his body and not yours.”

 "Debatable.“ Ryan replied, "We’ve both been in it since the beginning. The body could very well be mine. We’ve just learned to share.”

_"_ The beginning? You don’t mean like, birth? Do you?“ Geoff asked.

 "What kind of demon possesses a kid?” Lindsay was incredulous, “To beat up other toddlers?!”

 Ryan remained quiet.

 "No. Demons don’t possess long term like that. They don’t have the patience. They want to cause as much pain on as large a scale as possible, so they bounce around.“ Jack then smiled, "He’s stuck. He possessed Ryan at some point and then couldn’t leave. If Ryan has been living with him in his head for years, it’s no wonder he figured out a way to regain control of his body.”

 "So he’s a failure of a demon then?“ Gavin smirked.

 Both Demon and Rye were reluctant to divulge information about themselves, but Demon wasn’t going to let the insult sit.

"From the beginning. There was no before; no Rye, no Demon, until there was both Rye and Demon.” Ryan explained.

 "What?“ Gavin asked the room, "And you call him Rye? That’s surprisingly adorable.” He smiled.

 Ryan scowled at Gavin, “We’re both Ryan, so we need to differentiate each other somehow. We were young and things like that happen to stick.”

 "That’s not a thing that happens.“ Jack stated referring to Ryan’s previous statement, and went back to his book.

 Geoff was trying not to laugh, "Rye…” He snickered.

 Ryan ignored Geoff and lifted an eyebrow at Jack, “No? Then do tell me Jack, what is my tale?”

 Jack sighed and rubbed his face, “I’ve been dealing with demons and extra-dimensional beings my whole life. You’re nothing special, and I’ll have you back to wherever you came from soon enough. Don’t think you’ve got me stumped just because you could handle two types of exorcism. I just need to know what or who you are specifically and that will be the end of you.”

 Ryan smirked, “You’re far from the first to attempt. Do you honestly believe that we haven’t previously been through exorcism and ritual alike? I’ve been hunted down before, and it all ends the same; bloody.”

 "Keep talking big guy. You’re helpless in there, and we’re out here.“ Geoff taunted.

 "Geoff, taunting demons is generally considered bad form.” Jack informed him.

 "He also has a chair, and unless it too is possessed, that can leave the circle.“ Michael pointed out.

 "At significant velocity.” Ryan confirmed.

 Gavin moved behind the couch cautiously.

 Geoff pouted and flicked his wrist. The chair was magically pulled out from under Ryan’s hands and set down gently across the room.

 Ryan’s gaze followed the chair’s path passively and lingered on the far corner of the room. There was a young man silently watching them from under the hood of his purple sweater.

 He didn’t stare for long but Lindsay noticed it, “A chair isn’t really that interesting.” She prodded.

 Ryan furrowed his brow for a moment and realised that he was the only one seeing the man.

 The young man took notice of Ryan’s gaze and shifted uncomfortably. He gave a nervous wave and walked out of the room.

 "I assumed an exorcist would perform their rituals in a place less haunted.“ Ryan mused out loud.

 "Haunted?” Gavin looked to Geoff.

 "My house isn’t haunted, idiot. I have wards against it.“ Geoff replied.

 "Don’t listen to him, he wants us unsettled and off-guard.” Jack dismissed.

 The purple hooded man walked back into the room and walked over to the edge of the circle. He pulled down his hood to reveal he was Latino and wore black rimmed glasses.

 Clearly curious as to how Ryan could see him he moved around the room checking if his gaze accurately followed. It did. Usually only certain psychics could see him, and now knowledge that demons could too was frightening.

 "Sup.“ The ghostly man greeted.

 "Did everyone else fucking hear that?” Michael looked vaguely in the man’s direction.

 "It’s just some trick, I bet.“ Lindsay crossed her arms and sat back down.

 "Geoff, call your apprentices and get them to start some research. I’m going to call my contacts and see if they have advice as to how to deal with this thing.” Jack knew to ignore anything suspicious when a demon was present.

 "You’re far too lively for a spirit.“ Ryan spoke to the man.

 "Are we really going to ignore this?” Gavin motioned to Ryan speaking.

 The man shrugged and went to look over Jack’s shoulder at what he was reading. He looked to Ryan with a smile as he stuck his arm through Jack’s head, before giving a thumbs up.

 "If this sad display goes on any longer, you all will be privy to the show.“ Ryan threatened, "This is your last warning to release me. I may have some mercy left within me, but it is quickly disappearing.”

 "Nope.“ Geoff smirked.

 A malicious grin spread across Ryan’s face, "Excellent. By the end of the evening you will be pleading for the mercy of death.”

 "Uh.“ Michael looked to Jack and Geoff for direction.

 Ryan’s smile became manic and he narrowed his eyes in malice, "You will know the metallic taste of your own entrails, while you weep through lipless mouths. I will erase your sense of self and you will become nothing but beings of pure suffering. You will know no less, and you will know no more.”

  _I’d applaud your speech, but you have control of our hands._

  _I will tear them apart until nothing is left!_ Demon was eager to get started.

 There were horrified glances being shared among the group and even the ghostly man looked terrified.

 Ryan barked a sharp laugh, “ _Delicious murder!_ ” He purred, savouring the words.

 Everyone was wide-eyed.

 Jack stood and grabbed his book, “Alright, time for Ryan to be in control of his body again. I’ve had enough of this.” He recited the same spell as before but omitted the exorcism portion as they had proven it didn’t work.

 Ryan sighed and crossed his arms. His disposition appeared friendly (if slightly angry) once more.

 "I fucking warned you.“ He told Jack.

 "You’ve got something nasty calling you home.” Jack remarked.

 "Thanks Sherlock.“ Geoff rolled his eyes.

 "The more you can tell us about it, the faster we can help you.” Jack tried to be sympathetic, he couldn’t begin to imagine what life was like with something that mean in your head.

 "Are you ready to actually believe what I have to say?“ It was clear Ryan was nearing his own boiling point. Demon’s bloodlust wasn’t helping his own temperament.

 "We’re sorry, man. It’s just that humans never really get the upper hand in possessions. We had to be careful.” Jack apologised.

 "You’re sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourselves? You’ve kidnapped and tortured me! Just let me go!“ Ryan was almost shouting.

 "We’re trying to help!” Lindsay argued.

 "You want to help?! Then break this damn trap and forget I exist. I’ve been dealing with this since birth; it’s just another day for me. I’ve dealt with more exorcists than I can count. I’ve been hunted, I’ve been stalked, and once I was almost a sacrifice for some insane cultists!“ Ryan took a moment to compose himself, "Yes, I slip up and people get hurt, but there is no cure, no remedy. Just leave me be.”

 "He killed a woman by tearing out her ribcage while she was still alive! You can’t be left 'to be’!“ Lindsay was incredulous.

 "That’s how he killed her?” Michael’s eyes went wide.

 "Bloody hell. How is that even possible?“ Gavin mirrored Michael.

 Jack appeared deep in thought, "Geoff keep an eye on things here. I’m going to contact some people.” He left the room without waiting on a confirmation from Geoff.

 "So am I actually the only one that can see that guy?“ Ryan didn’t want to acknowledge what Lindsay had said. He pointed to the ghostly man.

 The ghostly man shrugged.

 "Wait there’s actually a ghost?” Geoff also wanted to move away from the gory topic.

 "Some Hispanic kid in glasses, jeans, and a purple hoodie.“ Ryan elaborated.

 The ghostly man gave a thumbs up and then appeared to concentrate.

 His colour became more vivid, and his figure became better defined.

 Gavin exclaimed in fear, while Geoff and Michael cursed and stood. Lindsay calmly murmured, "Whoa.”

 The man was now visible to them all.

 He scratched his neck, “Sup.” He greeted once more.

 "That was you?“ Michael recognised the voice.

 "What the fuck?! How are you in my house?” Geoff shouted mostly due to how badly he’d been startled.

 "Are you dead?“ Gavin looked ready to run.

 The man laughed, "No, man. Just spectral. Astral projection, if you care.”

 "Fucking creeper. Spying on people.“ Michael criticised.

 "Wasn’t my intention. I was passing through on my way to see if the Game Stop restocked and saw this whole deal. Sorry for stopping to watch.”

 Lindsay looked absolutely baffled, “You’re capable of astral projection to the degree where you can visibly manifest and you use it to check on video game stock?!”

 "What else is there?“ He shrugged and smiled.

 "Oh my God, who are you?!” Lindsay demanded. Who in their right mind would misuse such a powerful psychic ability?

 "The name’s Ray.“ He made a finger gun and a clicking noise, "I’ve probably over stayed my welcome, but I really want to see how this turns out.” He smiled before beginning to fade away, “Just pretend I’m not here.” He waved his arms mystically as he disappeared.

 "Lindsay, know of any way to ward off psychic assholes?“ Geoff growled.

 "They’re human, so no. Good luck finding an anti-human ward.” Lindsay replied.

 "Usually called walls.“ Gavin commented and stared at where Ray had been.

 Michael snorted, amused, "Walls only work on a physical body.” He paused, “Sometimes not even then.”

 "This is such a shit show.“ Ryan mumbled under his breath.

 "Hey, we’re trying to help you!” Geoff overheard.

 "Ever consider, that maybe I don’t need or want your help?“ Ryan growled.

 Jack returned to the room just then, "Well you’re going to get our help either way.” He then addressed the rest of the group, “I didn’t get much, just some theories. I’ll have to reach out to my second list of contacts.”

 Geoff gave Jack a knowing look.

 "Here’s the thing. To resist exorcism like it did it would have to be some very high ranking demon. We’re talking close to prince level. But if it were, we’d all be dead and Ryan would not have the control he does. If the demon is instead a young one and through whatever happenstance came to our realm in its creation during Ryan’s birth, then it would not have the power to resist exorcism. But it could be said to be stuck in Ryan simply because it doesn’t actually know how to leave.“ Jack continued.

 "So what is he then?” Lindsay asked.

 "You mentioned cultists wanted to sacrifice you? Did you maybe get the name of said cult or have them tell you why?“ Jack fished for clues.

 "I don’t know how you think you’d react in such a situation, but I– we– Look, the cultists didn’t last long after they made their intentions known.” Ryan avoided Jack’s gaze.

 "So this thing, it protects you?“ Jack was making a mental list of characteristics.

 "Only because he’s the reason I’m in those messes in the first place. For example, my being here.” Ryan replied.

  _I get you out alive, don’t I?_

_You get_ us _out alive._ Ryan snapped back.

 "So it fears death?“ Jack continued.

 "Only because we don’t know what happens to the other if one of us dies. We don’t exactly want to test it either.” Ryan stated it as if it were obvious.

 "Jack we’re going to need more time to figure this out I think. He’s gonna have to piss and eat eventually.“ Geoff broached the topic, "I texted Jeremy and Matt, but they’re going to need time for their search.”

 "You’re not planning on keeping me captive, are you?!“ Ryan felt panic rise, "I have a job, people are going to be looking for me!”

 "No, don’t worry about it. But you will see us again.“ Jack responded, "If you need a place to crash, the least I can do is offer up my place as an apology.”

 Ryan squinted in suspicion, were these people out of their minds?

  _Agree to it. We may gain some insight as to who we are. We’ve both been searching for answers for so long. We can use the extra eyes. Then we will tear them apart from the inside, strip their confidence, and crush their will to live._

 Ryan may not have agreed with the second half of that plan, but Demon had a point. Here were people willing to find answers on their behalf.

 "Jack, you do not want that thing in your house while you sleep.“ Gavin argued.

 "I know how to handle things if they go south, but Ryan I trust.” Jack replied.

 "I’ve yet to see something Jack can’t handle.“ Geoff vouched.

 "You literally have no reason to trust him.” Michael pointed out.

 "He’s human an–" Jack was cut off

 "That’s a terrible reason to trust someone!“ Gavin exclaimed.

 "And seems in control of his situation.” Jack continued as if he were not interrupted, “Ryan, you should know you were under our surveillance for a while, and genuinely seem a decent person.”

 "Thanks? I think?“ Ryan didn’t like that they’d been watching him. They’d observed him and yet this guy was still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, "I don’t have my car or anything, so I think I really have no choice but to take up your offer.”

 Gavin quickly looked around and began backing his way out of the room.

 "I would like my stuff back.“ Ryan went to look where Gavin had been only to catch him as he disappeared out the door.

"HEY!” Ryan shouted and broke into a run. He hit the edge of the devil trap and was magically shoved back into the centre of the circle. He made a loud “woof” noise as the air was forced from his lungs.

 "Gavin!“ Michael hollered and sprinted of after him.

 "Jesus Christ, Gavin!” Geoff stood but wasn’t going to chase him, “We’re not robbing him!”

 Jack went and crossed into the circle to help Ryan back up, “Sorry about him. You’ll get your stuff back. We know him too well.”

 "I told Michael that Gavin was still too much of a con. He probably doesn’t even have Ryan’s stuff on him.“ Lindsay stated.

 Michael returned panting and out of breath, "Yeah he’s gone, but I know where he fucking lives. If he pawns off your shit we’ll make him buy the replacement.”

 "He wouldn’t actually do that, would he?“ Ryan liked his phone.

 Jack pat him on the shoulder and crouched down to scratch off a small section of the circle, "Let’s get you out of here.” He obviously skirted Ryan’s question.

 "I’m going to need it back! He has my phone, my keys, my ID!“ Ryan protested.

 "If I have to, I’ll beat it out of him.” Michael reassured.

 "You’re really violent, aren’t you?“ Ryan remarked.

 "Says the guy sharing their skull real estate with a damn demon.” Michael retorted.

 "That only makes my comment more poignant.“ Ryan huffed.

 Geoff chuckled and crossed his arms.

 Jack shook his head, "Come on, Ryan. I have a fold out couch.” He turned to Geoff, “I expect to see you, Matt, and Jeremy at my place tomorrow. Research party.”

 "If you do manage to find something, I would love answers.“ Ryan told them.

 "Oh you’re helping. You’re going to be thoroughly interrogated.” Geoff said.

 Ryan smiled, “I expected as much. Ask what you need to, and if you have books in English I can go through those as well.”

 "Demonic stuff is mostly in Latin unless you go as far as Babylonian or Egyptian, but I appreciate the offer.“ Jack nodded.

 "Be careful Jack. Watch yourself.” Geoff warned as they walked to the door.

 "This is my area of expertise. I can handle far worse than you can imagine.“ Jack responded but was thankful for his friend’s concern.

 "Also I’m not a murderer.” Ryan interjected, “As long as you don’t go casting any more of those suppression spells it will stay that way.”

 "Yeah, but I’m going to hold onto those just in case your alter ego makes an appearance.“ Jack chuckled.

 Ryan frowned, "Not funny. Demon would tear you apart before you could even come close to finishing the spell.”

 "Not 100% convinced he’s a demon.“ Jack stated.

 "No, well, that’s just my name for him. We have names for each other. I was just a kid and saw a cartoon with a demon and it just kinda stuck.” Ryan sheepishly explained.

 "So he does actually call you Rye?“ Geoff was curious.

 "Rye. And variations thereof.” Ryan answered, it was clear he didn’t talk about these things.

 "Kinda cute. I mean, considering what he is and all…“ Geoff backtracked.

 "But you both respond to Ryan?” Jack tried to clarify.

 "Yeah. Or James.“ Ryan replied.

 Geoff crossed his arms, "I’m just going to call you two Good Ryan and Bad Ryan then. Keep it simple.”

 Jack chuckled, “Whatever, man. C'mon Ryan.” He stepped out the door.

 "Whatever makes it easier.“ Ryan nodded to Geoff.

  _Yes, you do the hard work of gaining their trust. Build me something nice to tear apart._

Ryan frowned. Demon wasn’t going to make this easy.

 "Something wrong?” Jack’s expression became concerned.

 Ryan immediately put on a smile, “No. Nothing. Just ignoring the peanut gallery.”

 Geoff lost his jovial demeanour, “I can’t imagine what that thing whispers to you.”

 Ryan shrugged, “I’ve lived with him my whole life; I honestly don’t know what it’s like not to have him constantly telling me to dismember everyone I meet.”

 "As long as you never start listening.“ Jack warned.

 Ryan smiled.

  _I don’t need you to listen; it wouldn’t be as fun if you were the one doing the dismemberment._

_~*~_

Ryan awoke and had a moment of panic at not recognising where he was.

  _You slept on Jack’s couch, idiot._

Ryan frowned but wasn’t going to respond to Demon. He looked around at Jack’s living room bathed in morning sunlight. The guy seriously had something for knickknacks and weird sculptures. They covered every shelf and filled display cases. Most were abstract and the few that had actual form, had no form recognizable to Ryan. Some even faintly glowed with their own light, or shimmered almost unnaturally.

 Demon was equally intrigued, _What is that? Looks like a frog went through a blender and was dropped onto some entrails._

 Ryan had to agree. He’d never understood why some artists decided to incorporate magic into their pieces, but here was someone who was clearly a customer.

 Yawning, he sat up and stretched. Was Jack awake yet? What time was it even? He stood and went for his phone, only to remember that Gavin still had it.

 He needed that back sometime soon.

 "Jack?” Ryan called out as he made his way to the kitchen.

 Jack’s house was small, but the two storey building was just outside of the downtown core. It was probably worth at least a million, if Ryan had to guess. It was cozy, and well lived-in, but for one or two people it was ideal.

 Jack wasn’t in the kitchen, so Ryan made his way up the stairs. At the top of the landing he stood and called Jack’s name again.

 "Yeah? Ryan you up?“ Jack pulled open the door to his bedroom and came to stand in the hall, "Had breakfast yet?”

 Ryan shook his head, “No, but I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

 Jack pushed by Ryan and made his way down the stairs, “Do you drink coffee? Geoff should be here soon enough, and then we’re hitting the books, so you should have something at least.”

 Ryan followed Jack back down and into the kitchen, “I don’t drink coffee.”

 Jack turned on his coffeemaker, “Just for me then. Is there something else you’d prefer? Milk, water, orange juice, pop?”

 "Do you have Diet Coke?“ Ryan asked.

 "No, just regular. Is that ok?” Jack answered.

 Ryan frowned, “Yeah, it’s fine. Thanks.” He took a Coke can Jack pulled out of the fridge.

“I have cereal, yogurt, I can fry up some eggs. You sure you don’t want something?” Jack prodded.

 Ryan was hesitant to eat the man’s food; he didn’t deserve his hospitality, but his stomach had him agree, “I will have some yogurt, if that’s alright?”

 "Vanilla, strawberry, blueberry?“ Jack opened the fridge and pointed.

 "Just vanilla.” Ryan answered.

 With a snap Jack broke two packs of yogurt free and handed them both to Ryan. For himself he grabbed a carton of milk and then a cereal box off of the top of the fridge.

 Jack readied himself a bowl and ensured that Ryan had a spoon, “Coke and yogurt for breakfast?”

 Ryan shrugged, “I guess it just worked out that way today.”

 Jack chuckled and left the kitchen to sit down at the table. He gestured for Ryan to join him.

 Ryan obliged.

 "So how have you been getting by with that thing in your head?“ Jack didn’t want to eat in silence and it appeared that Ryan was happy to do so.

 "How?” Ryan repeated and then explained, “I honestly don’t know what it’s like not to have Demon.”

 "I guess I should keep my questions to a minimum until Geoff arrives; 'cause then you’ll be bombarded. But I am curious how you can function when most of your mental capacity must be used for keeping that thing under control.“ Jack shrugged.

  _Is he implying I make us stupid?_ Demon was prepared to get angry.

 Ryan smiled and shook his head.

 Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

 "It’s nothing; just Demon’s commentary.” Ryan told him.

 "Oh? What is he saying?“ Jack put down his spoon and gave Ryan his full attention.

 "He’s just looking for any reason to take offense and hate you. Which is the norm, and shouldn’t worry you. Honestly, if he takes a liking to you is when you need to worry.” Ryan explained.

 Jack resumed eating his cereal, “At what age did you figure out the voice in your head wasn’t normal?”

“Not that early…” Ryan finished his yogurt, “I think he was just seen as an imaginary friend and a kid’s excuse for bad behaviour by everyone else until I got 'too old for that kind of thing.’ Then suddenly there was something wrong with me… Lots of doctors and MD’s later it was exorcisms and rituals until they gave up.”

 Jack was sympathetic, “That must have been terrible.”

 Ryan shrugged, “Yeah, well, what ya gonna do?”

 There was a knock on the front door, “Hey asshole!” came a muffled shout.

 Jack stood and made his way to the door, but apparently he wasn’t quick enough, as the doorbell started being rung repeatedly.

 He opened the door with a sigh, “Hi Geoff.”

 Geoff came straight inside and Jack looked to the two young men he had in tow.

 "Hey Matt. Hi Jeremy.“ Jack greeted them and ushered them inside.

 The two apprentices of Geoff’s were each carrying heavy bags filled with books and they were eager to set them down.

 Jack led them to the living room where Geoff had already tossed his bag onto the coffee table and was busy folding up Ryan’s bed.

 Ryan walked in following the noise. Two new comers were in Jack’s living room

 "That him?” The taller and lankier one pointed to Ryan.

 Jack nodded.

 "Hey. I’m Matt, that’s Jeremy.“ He introduced himself and his friend, "We basically do Geoff’s grunt work. So in this case, research.”

 "At least I pay you. Apprentices are never paid, so stop your whinin’ and get busy.“ Geoff ordered them.

 "Don’t worry, he loves us.” Jeremy told Ryan with a chuckle.

 "So did you find anything that fits?“ Jack asked, "I have ideas, but haven’t questioned him yet.” He sat down on the couch and pulled open a large text.

 "Matt and I put together a list of things to ask him that should help narrow things down if he knows the answers. Do you want to ask them so we can start flipping through to find things as we go along?“ Jeremy pulled out a laptop and held it out to Jack.

 Jack opened it up and immediately saw the document they had created. He whistled, "This is a lot of questions.”

 "We tried to cover as much as possible.“ Matt explained.

 They all spread out and got comfortable in Jack’s living room. It was clear they were expecting to be there a while. Ryan was still standing with his coke, and didn’t sit until Geoff told him to.

 "So, what kind of questions are these?” Ryan had found himself a place on the same couch as Jack. The other three were on the other couch and had pulled the table close.

 Jack scrolled back to the top of the document, “Might as well just start asking them. You ready?”

 "I guess.“ Ryan shrugged.

 Jack cleared his throat, "Alright. When the entity takes over are you fully conscious?”

 "Mostly, yeah.“ Ryan replied.

 "Mostly?” Matt asked.

 "We can sleep independently, so if he has control I could use it to nap or something. Not something I try to do though.“ Ryan clarified.

 There were nods and jotted notes, before Jack moved to the next question, "Do you share thoughts? Or are your minds divided until you willingly share information?”

 "I wish.“ Ryan snorted, "We can’t hide shit from each other at all. Full exposure, all the time.”

 "Do his powers have an elemental affiliation?“ Jack moved on.

 "Like fire or ice powers?” Ryan asked and received a nod, “No.”

 "Can he summon and/or control any type of creature or entity?“ Jack asked.

 "No.”

  _I wish. I would love to have some minions. To do some of the heavier lifting, and leave the fun bits just for me._ Demon mused.

 "Ok, does he have any restorative or healing powers?“ Jack continued.

 "A little bit, but just for us. Can’t heal others, but it’s not like he ever wanted to… or tried.” Ryan informed them.

 Jeremy seemed to find something, “Does he communicate with anyone or anything? Like some sort of lord or boss?”

  _If I did, I’d know what I was! What an idiotic question. To think I would have never asked or questioned such a thing’s authority._ Demon was offended.

 "No.“ Was all Ryan relayed back.

 "Oh. Well then he ain’t that.” Jeremy continued his search.

 "Along those lines; does he worship or believe in any higher power or god?“ Matt asked.

 Demon’s laughter at that made Ryan smile; as if, "Not at all.”

 "Any connection to a specific location, or type of place?“ Matt wanted to know if Demon had any connections to anything at all.

 "If dark secluded places where you can easily commit a witnessless murder count, then yeah.” Ryan told them.

 "Outside of practical reasons, does he prefer darkness?“ Jack picked up the line of questioning.

 "No more or less than I do.” Ryan shrugged.

 "Does he eat or crave unusual foods such as human flesh or blood?“ Jack furrowed his brow and looked to Ryan.

 Ryan looked sickened, "God, no.”

 "How about animals?“ Geoff asked.

 "Nothing I wouldn’t eat.” Ryan answered.

 Jeremy thought of something, “Regarding animals, how do they treat you? Like are they scared or aggressive towards you or the entity?”

 "Just say Bad Ryan and Good Ryan. It’s easier.“ Geoff suggested.

 "Ok fine. Are animals weird around 'Bad Ryan’?” Jeremy corrected the question and Geoff gave him a nod.

 "No, actually.“ Ryan had never thought about it, "I mean, animals generally love me, and I like them. Even around Demon they act pretty nice unless the situation is something like Demon hurting a dog’s owner and the dog is trying to protect them. But he won’t go after people with dogs for that reason.”

 "Would Demon enjoy hurting a dog as much as its owner?“ Jack had another idea.

 "No. I mean, yeah, he likes to cause pain and death, but in his mind there’s not point to torturing a creature that can’t comprehend anything past the pain in the present. If that makes sense? He will hurt a person because they have the understanding of intent, while a dog will just cower, believing itself to have done wrong.” Ryan tried to articulate Demon’s logic. It was always a challenge to do so out loud, even if in his head he understood it.

 "So it’s more about the concept of pain and fear of death, than the actual act?“ Jack wanted to clarify.

 "Yeah.” Ryan confirmed.

 "That’s fucked up, man.“ Geoff shifted in his seat.

 "I never said it wasn’t.” Ryan responded, “Any ideas yet?”

 Jack scratched his beard, “I’m leaning demon or Daemon, maybe some sort of inhuman spirit… Still doesn’t explain the exorcism resistance though.”

 "Yeah, but something like a Djinn is an inhuman spirit. An exorcism wouldn’t work on that.“ Matt told him.

 "But neither would a devil trap; and that very clearly does work on him.” Jack responded.

 "We also cleared any elemental affiliation, and Djinn are usually classified as fire spirits.“ Jeremy pointed out.

 "Not always.” Matt argued.

 Jeremy looked at him, “I said 'usually’.”

 "What’s the difference between a demon and a daemon?“ Ryan was curious.

 Jack was quick to answer, "Basically the same thing. Daemons are just mostly apathetic to mortals, or even sometimes benign, where demons actively interfere with mortals. Usually in a negative way. Can be quite weak all the way up to basically being gods.”

 "So you think he’s an inhuman spirit then?“ Ryan asked.

 "He could be… but I’d like to believe my second exorcism would have worked if he was.” Jack was confident in his skill and didn’t want to think he had failed. Of course, he had to keep that possibility open.

 Matt turned to Jack, “Jack, a 'spirit’ can be anything from a kitsune to a will-o-the-wisp. It’s a broad category. Exorcism won’t work on everything on the list.”

 "But not everything on that list can possess someone.“ Geoff chimed in.

 "You said he’s had it forever; why assume it’s a regular possession?” Matt argued.

 "What would you argue he is?“ Geoff angrily gestured at Matt.

 "I don’t know! If I knew, I’d say!” Matt retorted.

 Jack sighed, “Alright, let’s just continue, shall we?”

 "What if we ask the questions to Bad Ryan?“ Jeremy proposed, "Get the answers directly?”

 Everyone looked to Ryan, “What?! No! I’m relaying everything just fine!”

 "We could gauge his reactions better…“ Geoff found himself agreeing with Jeremy, "And we know that spell to put Good Ryan back in control.”

 Jack was hesitant, “What do you think, Ryan?”

 Ryan crossed his arms, “I will NOT be held liable for anything he does.”

 "Ok, let me draw up another devil trap. Once I do, you get in and let Demon out.“ Jack stood and walked over to a drawer. He pulled out a couple sticks of charcoal, "Push the couch over and move the table.” He ordered them.

 With a practiced hand, Jack had the trap drawn in little time. He put the charcoal away and left to go wash off his hands.

 Ryan was impressed, “So what does he do for a living, again?”

 Geoff inspected Ryan and weighed how much he wanted to tell him, “He lives off of his family’s money; inheritance. Sells some carpentry for spending money.”

 Ryan clearly wasn’t satisfied, but nodded, “Cool.”

  _These are dangerous people we’ve found._ Demon was starting to get curious as well, _What kind of carpenter knows so much about the occult?_

 Jack returned wiping the last of some water from his hands onto his pants, “Ok, into the circle.” He nodded at Ryan.

 Ryan nodded back and stepped into the centre, “Tell me when.”

 "So you can switch just like that, huh?“ Jeremy was intrigued.

 Ryan shrugged, "If he had it his way, he’d be in control most of the time. At the same time if I tried to force him into control when he didn’t want it, I wouldn’t be able to.”

 "Wait, so is he actually cooperating with us right now?“ That worried Matt.

 Another shrug, "I’m not the only one curious as to his identity. He wants to know what he is as much, if not more than I do.” Ryan explained, “Honestly, it’s the only reason we’re still here.”

 Jeremy picked up his laptop and tapped away, “So I heard of this thing lately, and just remembered, maybe it might ring a bell. Have you heard of an Unktehi?”

 No one had heard of it.

 "One of those 'is it real or not’ critters mostly because of how nasty and impossible to find it is. Native to North America, it’s described as a serpent that is responsible for missing persons and mysterious deaths.“ Jeremy explained.

 "How does it relate outside of the death thing?” Ryan asked from within the circle, “By that reasoning he could be a bear.”

  _Or the Bermuda Triangle._ Demon added.

 "Or the Bermuda Triangle.“ Ryan repeated to them with a smirk.

 Jeremy looked annoyed, "A serpent doesn’t literally have to mean some sort of snake. It could be a manipulative trickster type spirit with malicious intent.”

 "Then why not just say he’s a trickster? Those tend to default to being malicious.“ Matt argued.

 "I somehow doubt that is what he is.” Ryan commented, “Manipulative, yes. Trickster, no.”

 "Chaos god, or demigod?“ Matt proposed, "Or an incarnation of one? What if it isn’t Bad Ryan, but both Ryans? Then the chaos bit fits.”

 "Ryan, do you have any powers or abilities?“ Jack put his hands on his hips and looked at him.

 "No. I definitely do not.” Ryan couldn’t believe they were even asking him that.

 "Then let’s hold off on the 'both Ryans’ theory until we exhaust our options.“ Geoff suggested, "Focus on Bad Ryan for now.”

 "Speaking of Bad Ryan, are you ready to switch to him?“ Matt asked Ryan.

 "Sure.” Ryan closed his eyes for a second. When they opened he narrowed his gaze and looked around the room in disdain. His head was held higher and he appeared condescendingly tired with everything and everyone there.

 "Bad Ryan?“ Jeremy wanted to confirm.

 "It’s just Ryan.” Ryan snapped.

 "Oh. Ok. I’m Matt, and this is–" Matt’s introductions were cut off by Ryan.

 "I know who you idiots are. I’ve been present for the whole pathetic show.“ Ryan looked to Matt angrily, "Are you going to ask your questions, or are you going to stand here wasting my time?”

 "Wasting _your_ time, huh?“ Geoff scoffed, "Good Ryan outed you; you want to know what you are too.”

 "You’re hardly my only hope for doing so.“ Ryan responded and crossed his arms.

 Geoff turned to everyone else, "You heard him; let’s pack up.”

 Ryan stared at Geoff angrily and it only made Geoff smile.

 "Admit that you want us here, or we leave. We’re the ones helping you; not the other way around.“ Geoff told him.

 Ryan scowled.

  _Oh for the love of_ – _Just fucking cooperate!_ Rye was getting tired of the posturing, _Swallow that ego for the better good._

Ryan snorted.

 "No?” Geoff pushed.

 Jack sighed; how many times had he told Geoff not to taunt supernatural entities?

 "Fine. Aid me.“ Ryan finally said.

 "Ask nicely.” Geoff crossed his own arms.

 Ryan stared him down. The hatred was almost palpable.

 Geoff didn’t falter.

 Ryan stepped forward as far as the circle would allow him without breaking eye contact, “ _Please._ ”

 Geoff could tell Ryan was sizing him up, so he did the same. Ryan was well-built and could pose quite the physical threat, but that was something that had never worried Geoff. Aside from being able to hold his own in a fight, he always had his magic. They still didn’t know exactly what Demon could do, but Geoff wasn’t feeling too worried. Especially since he’d known Jack for years now and had learned to handle all that came with him.

 Geoff grinned, “Awesome, let’s continue then. Jeremy, next question.”

 "Uh, sure.“ Jeremy was feeling wary of them both after that exchange, "Can you induce illnesses, or cause plagues?”

 "Sure. Wouldn’t be too hard; steal something from a lab and poison the water.“ Ryan returned to the centre of the devil trap.

 "Hey smartass, not what we meant and you know it.” Geoff scolded him.

 "No, I can’t summon a pox.“ Ryan replied mockingly.

 Geoff gestured for Jeremy to read the next question.

 "Can you cause hallucinations?” Jeremy asked.

 "Never tried. Next question.“ Ryan answered.

 "What if he’s literally just another soul sharing that body?” Matt hypothesised, “Limited ghost powers since he’s not as strongly connected to the mortal realm, and his personality is just him being a bad person?”

 "Two human souls in one body?“ Jack thought it over, "So far it would fit everything we know, but at the same time we’ve only dealt with him while he’s in a devil trap. That significantly tends to mute any powers.”

 "And I don’t think we’re going to get solid answers from him either.“ Jeremy stated.

 "Two souls in one body is pretty rare, but it’s also pretty boring.” Geoff was sure to look to Ryan as he called him boring. Maybe he could goad Ryan into bragging.

 Ryan smirked; he saw what game Geoff was playing. Maybe it would have worked too if it wasn’t one Ryan himself played often, “Two souls are still better than one.”

 "Clearly not.“ Geoff scoffed and gestured at all of Ryan, "You’re the one stuck because of some scribbles on the floor.”

 "And you’re lucky I am.“ Ryan threatened.

  _Why are you letting this asshole work you up so bad? He’s got nothing and is just taking advantage of our entrapment._ Rye was tired of the back and forth, _You’re like dogs barking through a fence._

 Ryan appeared to calm, and smiled kindly, "The big brave warden who taunts his prisoner. How respectable.”

 "Damn right I am.“ Geoff wouldn’t let himself be offended.

 "Ok Geoff, that’s enough. You don’t need more enemies.” Jack shooed Geoff away, “Go get a beer or something.”

 "I think I will.“ Geoff walked out of the room.

  "A real winner.” Ryan mocked Geoff.

 "Look, I’ll put both of you in time out if I have to.“ Jack warned.

 Ryan chuckled, "Yes _mom_.”

 That sparked a question of Jack’s own and he asked it before Jeremy could continue, “I’m curious, if you – Demon and Rye – grew up together, did you both mature together? What I mean is; was baby Demon as much of a child as baby Rye?”

 Ryan had to think hard about that one, “I’ve always wanted to kill people. There was no progression in that aside from finally being able to achieve it one day.”

 "I mean more of a mental maturity; although that’s helpful to know too.“ Jack clarified.

 "Mental maturity?” Ryan looked away as he thought about it, “We did enjoy many of the same things growing up. Cartoons and toys… I guess? Even if we were at different levels, just the act of time passing forces one to 'mature’.”

 "Seems like he actually likes you.“ Matt said to Jack, "He’s giving you answers.”

 "He gave me a place to sleep and fed me.“ Ryan stated as if were obvious, "Geoff has done nothing but antagonise me.”

 Jack had an idea, “And what about your parents? Did you ever want to kill them? Unless you did kill them, in which case,” Jack just shrugged.

 "I usually didn’t want to. I mean obviously it was a bit of struggle at times. They – for a better lack of words – kept me alive. Food, shelter, gifts. So it was best for them to remain alive.“ Ryan explained.

 Jack cocked his head, "And what about friends?”

 "I don’t have friends. Rye does, but for me there are just those I happen to tolerate because they’ve proven useful.“ Ryan answered.

 Jack turned to Matt, "Can you look up and see what you can find that is pacified by gifts and offerings?”

 That took Ryan aback, “Pacified?! I’m not pacified by trinkets!” Did they think he was so petty?

  _I like people that give me things. Who wouldn’t?_ Rye argued.

 "I mean yes, gifts are nice, but it’s not like that.“ Ryan responded to both Rye and the room.

 That had Jeremy thinking too, "There’s quite a few things out there that people used to give offerings to in the hope for safe travel or peace. I mean obviously some things only needed fruit to be happy, but what if he needs more than that sometimes?”

 "Yeah… And when he doesn’t get it, he finds it himself.“ Matt jumped onto the train of thought.

 "Then what am I?!” Ryan shouted and quieted all of them.

 Geoff jogged back into the room, “What did I miss?”

 Jack turned to him, “I think we have enough info now to continue our search.”

 "Oh?“ Geoff looked to Ryan, "So we going to put Good Ryan back in charge, or…? Because I’ve been enjoying Bad Ryan.”

 "Could I politely ask that you don’t?“ Ryan decided that he could at least try.

 "And could you politely guarantee that you wouldn’t do something terrible?” Jack responded to Ryan.

 "I could.“ Ryan answered. He wanted skin Geoff alive and strip the flesh from his bones, and he wouldn’t be able to do that from within this trap.

 "Why don’t I believe that?” Geoff laughed.

 "I could be _pacified_ with a gift. The gift of my freedom.“ Ryan looked to Jack.

 That made Jack chuckle and shake his head, "Nice try.”

 "We could toss him an orange or something.“ Jeremy smiled.

 "More like toss him Geoff.” Matt pointed out.

 Geoff was confused, “I missed something didn’t I?”

 Ryan gave a sharp laugh, “If you did, it would most definitely guarantee I leave you alone.”

 "Unfortunately, that isn’t going to happen. At least not in my house.“ Jack stated.

 "Is this a human sacrifice thing? Because if you think I can’t handle him, I am very disappointed in all of you.” Geoff scolded.

 "We think he’s something that lives on offerings in exchange for not murdering.“ Jeremy explained.

 "That’s a convenient gig for him, isn’t it?” Geoff was sceptical. Ryan could have easily led them to that conclusion.

 Ryan sighed, “I’d like to believe not just anything would sate me.” But a living sacrifice most definitely would. How could he ever say no to that?

  _Unbelievable._ Rye criticised, _You like the idea so much, you’re going to ensure it fits._

 If he liked it, why couldn’t it be true? It made sense didn’t it?

  _I’ll be sure to find us a nice bridge to live under._

Ryan snorted at that, and received looks from everyone in the room.

 Jeremy was quick to realise what was going on, “You and Good Ryan disagree on something?”

 Ryan refused to answer, but that was only confirmation in Jeremy’s mind.

 "It’s just so weird to think that you’re both aware and commenting on everything.“ Jeremy stated, "I keep forgetting.”

 Matt checked his phone and saw the time, “So we going to do lunch, or…?”

 "You don’t eat for two, do you?“ Geoff asked Ryan.

 "Well technically,” Jeremy was thinking it through, “They both taste it right? Oh! Do you like different foods? Because that would suck.”

 "No. When it comes to things like that we share our preferences.“ Ryan replied with a tired tone.

 "Might have to do with your physical body then. Using the same taste buds and all that. Plus sharing all of your biochemical processes so things like cravings wouldn’t differ.” Matt was becoming intrigued, “That would probably then extend to other sensory stimulation, like smell or sound.”

 "Nerd.“ Geoff teased him, he then seemed to be hit with a pressing question. He turned to Ryan, "Ok… so legit question; how does sex work with you?”

 "And I’d share that with you why?“ Ryan smirked.

  _What the hell, Geoff? We don’t even know each other and he asks about our sex life?_ Rye was put off.

 "So lots of itching down there, huh? I figure if you’re the one choosing partners you’ll take what you can get.” Geoff extended his arms in an exaggerated shrug, “Remember, if you bleed when you pee, it’s time to see a doctor.”

 "You’re an expert, I see.“ Ryan replied.

 It was Geoff’s turn to scowl as everyone else hesitantly laughed.

 "Alright. Jack, it’s time to put Good Ryan back on the phone.” Geoff ordered, “I’ve already called Michael and Gavin, and they’ll be meeting up with us at the Grill for lunch. It would be rude to be late.” Geoff was hardly the kind of person to worry about being late to lunch; he just wanted this over with.

 Jack chuckled and went over to the coffee table. He grabbed his book and flipped it open to a large bookmark.

~*~

 "Best brisket in the city. You won’t find better and I guarantee it.“ Geoff informed Ryan as he held the restaurant door open for him.

 Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin had arrived at the same time as them and the whole group entered together.

 "But the fries are better at whatever that place was that we went to for Gavin’s birthday.” Lindsay argued.

 The Grill wasn’t very busy, in fact their group of eight was the only one there. This meant service was quick and they were seated instantly.

 The waitress was at their table immediately, “How y'all doin’ today? What could I get ya to start?”

 "Get us two pitchers of pale.“ Geoff ordered for the table.

 Ryan raised a finger, "And a diet Coke for me please.”

 "Is Pepsi okay?“ The waitress asked.

 It wasn’t, "I’ll just have water then.” Ryan told her.

 "Okay. Here are your menus, and I’ll be back with your drinks.“ The waitress informed them and left.

 "Geoff and I try to come here on the third Thursday of every month. Bit of a tradition.” Jack shared with a smile.

 Geoff smiled back, “It’s good shit, and today the rest of you can share in it as well.”

 Jeremy nodded, “It is pretty good shit.”

 Ryan was looking at Gavin, “Speaking of shit. Can I have _my_ shit?”

 Gavin jumped slightly at his words, “Oh, right. Yeah.” He brought his jacket around and went through the pockets. Out came Ryan’s phone, wallet, and keys. He placed them on the table.

 Ryan was quick to inspect each item before returning them home to their proper place in his pockets.

 "Sorry, mate.“ Gavin shrugged, "It’s what I do.”

 "What you do, huh?“ Ryan was curious.

 "Pickpocket.” Michael interjected.

 Gavin appeared flustered, “Not anymore! I mean maybe a little; but not much. Too much trouble.”

 "He’s real good though.“ Geoff commented, "Real good. If it wasn’t for Meg he’d still be on my payroll full-time.”

 "So what is it you do? Exactly?“ Ryan was remembering his bad vibes about these people from earlier.

 "Charms.” Geoff said off handedly, “Unlicensed and cheap. Sell them to whoever wants them.”

 "But they’re quality.“ Matt quickly defended their handiwork, "Not the fake stuff.”

 "It’d be easier if they were fake.“ Jeremy laughed, "Well until the unhappy customers returned.”

 "Charms for what?“ Ryan asked.

 "Luck mostly. Things like health and money. Then the next biggest seller is the sex ones. No returns on those.” Geoff smiled.

 "People are weird.“ Michael added, "Mind you that’s coming from someone who has a rep with animal control.”

 "Werebear.“ Lindsay explained to Ryan.

 "I’m not gonna argue it’s the same; but I understand what it’s like to have to keep a part of yourself in check at all times.” Michael looked to Ryan with empathy.

 "Werebear? I thought that kind of thing only existed up north?“ Matt asked. He and Jeremy hadn’t known of his condition.

 "I’m from Jersey. But it also happened on a camping trip. Worst camping trip of my life, by the way, even putting the bear mauling aside.” Michael told them.

 "Which is ridiculous, because anything outside of a werewolf is basically an endangered species.“ Lindsay still appeared in disbelief over the event that had happened many years ago.

 "I just care that I didn’t die.” Michael responded with a laugh.

 "So is it a lunar thing too, or?“ Jeremy inquired.

 "That’s only wolves; and only until they learn to better control it – or so I hear. I have mine under control though.” Michael said.

 "Mostly.“ Lindsay corrected.

 ” _Mostly_ under control. Don’t piss me off too bad, and we’re fine.“ Michael elaborated.

  _Noted._ Demon commented.

 Gavin laughed gently and looked at his hands, "Yeah… Don’t do that.”

 Ryan raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

 The waitress returned with their pitchers and Ryan’s water, “Ready to order?” She asked as she dealt out their glasses.

 "Two nachos for the table to start, and then I will have the brisket poe boy.“ Geoff handed her his menu.

 "Poe boy as well.” Jack nodded.

 The waitress gathered their orders from around the table and left again.

 Matt took a drink of his beer and put it down again, “So what’s it like being a bear?”

 "You get tranqed a lot. Woke up in a cage naked more than once. People see a bear and they don’t stop to try and communicate. Not like I can talk like that anyway, but there’s gestures.“ Michael shrugged as if it were normal, "Oh and yeah, sometimes you get maced.”

 "I– well not me technically, but I’ve been maced. Not a good time.“ Ryan nodded.

 "Going to put it on my shopping list then.” Geoff spoke into his beer.

 Ryan took a long drink, “Didn’t really help.” He informed Geoff as he put his water down.

  “Could we change the subject? Less maiming, maybe?” Gavin suggested.

 "Weak stomach?“ Michael teased.

 "We’re about to bloody eat.” Gavin defended himself.

 Geoff was seated facing the front of the restaurant and Jack noticed how he was repeatedly glancing out of the window onto the street.

 "Is something going on?“ Jack whispered to Geoff.

 "Nah. Thought I was recognising someone.” Geoff replied, “Gonna go take a piss.”

 Geoff pushed his chair back and stood. He swayed and his legs seemed to fail him. As he fell he grabbed his chair for support and managed to land himself in a seated position on the floor.

 "Geoff!“ Came exclamations of concern.

 Gavin stood to aid him and found his own legs unable to hold him.

 That started the panic as they all soon found themselves unable to remain upright and gradually losing strength in their limbs.

 "We’ve been drugged!” Geoff’s voice cracked with the realization and he felt so weak he had to lay himself down.

 Even Ryan who had not shared in their beer had been drugged. He lay his head down onto the table as it felt too heavy to keep up.

 "Why?!“ Lindsay asked and slipped from her chair.

 Michael looked to Gavin on the floor angrily, "Why does this always happen whenever we hang out with you?!” his eyelids began to droop and soon his head was on the table as well.

  _I can’t stay awake… Rye… fight it._ Demon told Ryan just before they both passed out.

 Jack was the only one still vaguely aware of their surroundings when a group of people came into the restaurant and began to take them away.

 "Who?“ He mumbled through blurred vision, but fell unconscious before any reply came.

~*~

 Michael slowly awoke. He felt groggy and miserable. Snorting to clear his nose of dust, he realised he was lying face down on a cold concrete floor. His hands were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied together.

 The room was dark but not so dark that Michael’s sensitive eyes couldn’t make out what was around him.

 The walls were cinder block and windowless. One heavy looking door appeared to be the only exit and light filtered in from around its frame.

 With minor struggle, Michael managed to get his elbow beneath himself to gain a slightly higher vantage point.

 There were seven other bodies bound and on the floor around him. He quickly recognised Jack’s beard and Lindsay’s hair among them. Their whole group was here and unconscious.

 "Hey!” Michael said as loud as he dared in case someone was outside the door.

 No one stirred, so he tried again a little louder, “Hey!”

 Still no movement. He was the only one awake.

 Wiggling across the dusty floor he neared the sleeping form closest to him. Now nearer, he saw it was Ryan.

 "Ryan! Wake up!“

 Nothing.

 Michael could hear him breathing and saw that he was bound as well.

 "Ryan!” Michael kicked out with his tied up legs and hit Ryan’s shins.

 Once again there was no reaction.

 Michael rolled over with a loud groan; what was going on?!

 There were muffled voices outside the door and Michael fell still.

 He had two options here: to fight or to pretend he was still asleep like his friends were. Who knew what these people wanted? If they had drugged them it clearly wasn’t something good.

 The door opened and flooded the room with artificial light. Three men entered.

 Michael steeled himself; this was going to hurt.

 "The one with the tats and the scrawny one with the nose.“ One of the men pointed out to the others, "Don’t know who the fuck the rest of them are, but no news yet what we should do with 'em.”

 Bones began to shift beneath Michael’s skin and he tried to bite his lip to prevent himself from making a sound.

 "Hey that one’s moving!“ One of them noticed Michael, "The potion’s supposed to keep them down until we give them the antidote.”

 Michael screamed as he broke his bindings and tore through his clothing. Fur erupted from his skin and black claws pushed out from each fingertip.

 "What the fuck?!“ One of the men shouted and took out his gun.

 Michael turned to face them. His honey brown eyes now set in the body of a full-grown Kodiak.

 He no longer screamed. He roared.

 There was an instant panic among the three men and they fired at the bear now in their midst.

 Their bullets were no more than a nuisance as Michael charged them.

 It was a mad scramble for the door, and if the men had not been as close to the exit as they had, they would not have made it.

 Michael threw his shoulder against the door and felt it bend. That was promising, so he reared up and braced his front paws on the door. Paws flat, he began to pound on it with all his weight.

 There were horrified shouts on the other side and Michael could smell their fear increase with each crack of the door frame.

 Just a little more and he’d have the whole thing removed.

 Michael gave a loud bellow for good measure as he threw all of his strength into a final push.

 The door hit the floor with an incredible bang that reverberated throughout the building.

 Michael dropped back down onto all fours and stuck his head cautiously through. His ears were pointed forward and he kept his nose to the air. He could smell the men, but did not see them.

 Aside from the pieces of door, the narrow hall was empty, but it did turn off not too far from the room. Michael had little doubt that that was where the men were hiding.

 Michael growled and huffed. He wanted them to make the first move before he fully exposed himself. If he could speak, he’d have some choice names to call them. He’d assumed correctly that they wouldn’t have silver bullets (no one really did these days unless they knew for certain that they would be dealing with something that required it. Silver was expensive.) and his current wounds were already healing.

 Michael’s ears perked up as he heard some shuffling.

 "You got it?” Someone whispered to another.

 "Yeah.“ Came the hushed reply.

 Michael cocked his head as he watched a black haired man hesitantly shuffle out from the cover of the wall holding what looked like a small snow globe filled with swirling glitter.

 "Hey!” The man shouted and his limbs trembled.

 Michael gave him his attention and growled. He stepped forward slowly.

 The man threw the snow globe. It hit Michael’s shoulder and exploded into a white glittering fog that got into his eyes, nose, and mouth.

 Snorting and disoriented, Michael had no choice but to back up into the room once more. He rubbed his face and snout with his paws, but whatever it was, it clung to him.

 He backed up until he hit the wall, at which point he sat himself down.

 He groaned, and the groan turned into a long yawn. The fog that clouded his vision began to cloud his brain and he soon found himself struggling to stay awake. He placed his head on his paws and yawned again.

 "Hit him again for good measure.“ Someone ordered.

 Michael felt another globe break on him and then he was unable fight sleep any longer.

~*~

 Something was tickling Jack’s face. He scrunched his nose but it didn’t go away. He gave a hard exhale; still there.

 He cracked open his eyes and saw brown fur. That was weird.

 Intrigued he opened his eyes fully. He tried to push himself back only to find his hands and feet bound and a large bear lying next to him.

 "First one’s awake.” Stated a voice Jack did not recognise.

 Jack turned to find the source of the voice. It was a middle-aged man with ginger hair and blue eyes.

 "Who are you?“ Jack asked him and noticed the three additional men behind him. These men looked haggard and frightened; ready to aim their guns at him.

 "The better question is who are all of you?” The ginger haired man gestured to everyone else on the floor.

 Jack managed to get himself into a seated position and shifted over until he could rest his back on the wall. That granted him a proper perspective of the room.

 There was a fifth unknown man walking over to each sleeping form and after a few seconds over each one, they began to stir.

 Jack’s gut froze when he realised that Gavin and Geoff weren’t with them.

 "We’re nobodies.“ Jack replied and watched Ryan wake with a start.

 "What the fuck is going on?” Ryan kicked himself towards the wall and sat up. He saw Michael next to Jack, “Holy shit– big bear.” Was what he managed to muster.

 Jack hadn’t even thought twice about it, but now he looked to Michael, “I guess you guys made the mistake of waking him first?”

 A black haired man replied, “And if any of you are shifters or weres of any kind we’ll take you down as well! So don’t even think about it!”

 Michael grunted in his sleep and all the men jumped.

 "That is Michael, right?“ Ryan asked Jack and received a nod.

  _Don’t fuck with Michael._ Demon was in awe.

 By this point Lindsay, Jeremy, and Matt were beginning to stir and slowly wake.

 The ginger haired man tried his question again, "Who are you bunch? We know you’re friends of the warlock.”

 "'Friends’ is a loose term.“ Ryan muttered.

 The man overheard, "You were out to lunch together. This guy,” He pointed to Jack, “We expected. The rest of you were an unpleasant surprise.”

 Lindsay stuck her head up, “What’s going on?! Where’s Geoff and Gavin?!”

 Jack opened his mouth to say something but Ryan spoke before him.

 "Look, you guys should let us go. Otherwise you’re going to seriously regret it.“ Ryan warned.

 Jack turned to him, "Ryan, don’t. We don’t know where Geoff and Gavin are. Don’t do it.”

 The ginger tilted his head in curiosity, “Don’t do what?”

 "Kill all of you.“ Ryan met the man’s gaze without fear.

 "I don’t care what you are; we can have five bullets in you instantly. So how about you all cut out this chatter and answer my questions?” The ginger threatened.

 Ryan narrowed his gaze.

  _I will gladly take five bullets if it means I can feed him his own eyes._ Demon answered.

 Ryan repeated Demon’s words.

 The ginger looked slightly taken aback but responded by pulling out his own gun. With a quick flick of his wrist he took aim and fired.

 Jack screamed as his kneecap shattered.

 "JACK!“ The rest of them shouted.

 Ryan was immediately guilt ridden and filled with concern; he had wanted any bullet to be for himself, "Jack! Jack are you okay?”

 "Now all of you shut up or there’ll be more of you limping for the rest of your life!“ The ginger threatened and stared them all down.

 Begrudgingly they did as they were told.

  _Come on, Rye; let me get you out of this._ Demon purred.

 Ryan didn’t want to risk anyone else being hurt.

  _Why the sudden concern? They held us captive didn’t they? And now look at the mess they got us in. They deserve all they get._

Ryan didn’t share Demon’s beliefs.

 Jack noticed how Ryan appeared deep in thought and it worried him. He caught Ryan’s eye and shook his head hoping that he’d be understood. Demon couldn’t be controlled, and this was not the place for him.

 "So, for the final fucking time; who and what are you?” The ginger asked.

 "I’m Jack.“ Jack decided to take control of the situation even though his voice wavered with pain. He shifted his position so that he could touch the wall with his hands. He wished he could wipe his tears.

 Jack continued, "I’m human. That there is Michael, he’s a werebear. I see you’ve discovered that already on your own. This is Ryan; we don’t know what he is. That’s Lindsay; human. Matt; human. And Jeremy; also human. We just want to know what is going on.” His breath rattled.

 "What is going on is you made the mistake of being friends with Ramsey and Free. You’re our collateral to ensure that warlock and his flighty partner behave.“ The ginger explained.

 Jeremy noticed how Jack’s lips were moving as if saying something but he was doing a good job of disguising it as ragged breaths. He had been preparing a spell of his own, but if what Jack was casting required an incantation it would probably be better than what Jeremy had planned.

 Of course that didn’t mean they couldn’t cast both.

 Jeremy decided to wait. Geoff was very vocal about how much he trusted Jack, and Jeremy trusted Geoff… Even if he’d never actually seen Jack perform any magic before.

 A strange reflection caught Ryan’s eye. The growing blood pool beneath Jack’s leg was not unusual but Ryan would have sworn he had just seen something move within it.

 Ryan’s eyes widened in horror and he worked hard to conceal it as he saw the movement again. It was like a fish nearing the water surface, but the blood was far too shallow to allow such a thing.

 Demon was immediately uneasy and Ryan was filled with the urge to flee. He looked to his peers and it seemed as if they were not feeling the same.

 "This is a mistake.” Jack stated, “Please, just let us go!”

 The man shook his head, “You can’t leave until we’re done with Ramsey. Unfortunately, that might require that some of you never leave at all.”

 "Fuck.“ Jack swore, "We asked nicely.”

 The men shared a chuckle. The ginger haired man turned to his men to say something.

 Instead he screamed.

 He wasn’t alone: the room burst into loud shouts and yells and curses.

  _Something_ had lashed out, emerging from Jack’s blood. A branching vein-like tentacle had violently sprouted from the puddle and enveloped the men. The main tentacle divided off many times creating a net-like entrapment that had grabbed the men. It was a dark burgundy colour with purple undertones. Each tendril squirmed, snaked, and writhed, tightening its hold on the men.

 Then men struggled but there was no chance of escape. Bullets didn’t seem to even faze the tendrils and there were no knives in the world that could cut them free.

 Still they tried to free themselves and in response the horrific structure had a second set of branching tentacles break through the surface of Jack’s blood. They unfurled and stretched out until they too grabbed the men. The men were cocooned by the organic mass and pulled down onto the ground.

 More and more of these branching tentacles came forth from Jack’s blood. They gingerly explored the room like some type of sensory organ belonging to a much larger creature. One wrapped around Jack’s injured leg as the rest felt out the room.

 The tendrils holding the men began to retract and pull their prize with them back towards the portal that had been formed from Jack’s blood. They were being drawn towards to some unseen mouth on the other side.

 Everyone but Jack had pushed themselves as far away as was possible and were frozen in fear.

 Jack looked to them to comfort them, but saw that Ryan was no longer bound. He was flattened against the wall with his hands at his side. Jack knew that it would have been Demon with the strength to break free. Ryan must have handed the reins over in fear, yet it appeared Demon was quite horrified himself.

 "Ryan.“ Jack said sternly. The tendrils that had been keeping their distance moved to block any path of escape Ryan could take.

 Ryan was trying to shrink away, "Jack, your tentacle things are looking at me, please get them away from me.”

 Jack wasn’t going to correct him by telling him that this creature had no eyes, “You’re no longer tied up; I need you to promise me it isn’t Demon behind the wheel.”

 Ryan was genuinely surprised and looked at his hands and legs, “What? When?”

  _Don’t look at me._ Demon had no answer. _I was too preoccupied with the whole vein monster eating people!_

 "Did– How did I?“ Ryan stuttered. And how hadn’t he noticed?

 Jack was hesitant but ultimately decided that Ryan wasn’t lying, "Ok. Come and free me as well. We need to move.”

 The tendrils trapping Ryan seemed to hesitate but then slowly retracted back into the blood portal.

 Ryan rushed over to aid Jack but was extremely careful in stepping over and avoiding every vein-like branch.

 "It has your leg!“ Ryan noticed how one branching tentacle had tightly tangled itself around Jack.

 "It’s just healing my knee. I’m fine. I consider Terry a friend.” Jack calmed him.

 "It has a name?! A friend?! Terry?!“ Ryan didn’t know where to start his questions, but did as he was told and freed Jack.

 "It’s humanly impossible to say its name, so yes, Terry.” Jack stood and the tentacle wrapped around his leg loosened. It didn’t entirely let go but allowed him to inspect the state of his knee, “I think I’m good enough for now. We need to find Geoff and Gavin.”

 "Also untie us too, maybe?!“ Jeremy shouted from behind the masses of tendrils that filled the room and blocked everyone from sight.

 "Lil'J knows what’s up!” Came Lindsay’s voice.

 "Lil'J? I like that!“ Jeremy responded.

 Matt spoke up, "As long as I’m not Lil’M.”

 "You can be whatever you want, just please can someone get me out of this nightmare room?!“ Lindsay yelled, "No offense to Terry!” She added.

 "It doesn’t communicate through sound anyway.“ Jack informed her and shook off the tendrils around his once injured leg, "Ryan, you help Lindsay and Jeremy, I’ll get Matt.”

 Ryan cautiously picked his way forward, but the tendrils flinched away from him as he neared. It reminded him of some sort of sea creature like an anemone in how it moved and retracted away.

 "Jack, not to be rude or anything, but what the **fuck** is Terry?“ Lindsay asked as Ryan helped free her.

 "Uh,” Jack reached Matt, “It’s not exactly a classified species; it doesn’t exist in our dimension.”

 "Are you a fucking summoner?!“ Matt accused, "Isn’t that stupidly illegal? And has been for over a century?!”

 Jack looked at him, “Feel free to take it up with Terry.” He was only half joking.

 "You’re the ones selling illegal charms.“ Lindsay pointed out.

 They all made their way over to the door.

 Jeremy defended him and Matt, "Yeah but that’s like a fine and _maybe_ jail time. Summoning is serious; I didn’t even know there was anyone left who could do it. People try, and then they get caught because they fuck it up.”

 Jack snorted, “They fuck it up because everything that could tell you how to do it properly has been long destroyed. Or at least most of it. And it’s dangerous when you fuck it up.”

 "It’s also notoriously easy to fuck up, though.“ Matt commented.

 "Also just summoning in general is ridiculously dangerous.” Jeremy did an exaggerated gesture towards Terry whose branching tentacles were curling up into a resting position near their origin.

 Jack sighed, “Look, this really isn’t the time to discuss this.” He gave a quick look up and down the hall, “Lindsay do you mind staying with Michael? The rest of us will go and find Geoff and Gavin.”

 "And Terry…?“ Lindsay looked over at the creature.

 "He’ll stop anyone from messing with you two.” Jack explained.

 Lindsay lifted an eyebrow, “And what if it messes with us?”

 "Terry’s good. You’ll be fine. We go way back.“ Jack tried to calm her worries.

 Lindsay wasn’t so sure of Jack’s words as she watched the tentacles shift within their curled up positions.

 Jack decided the coast was clear and waved them into the hall, "We stick together. Stay quiet and follow my lead.” He instructed and ensured that they followed him.

 "No chance we could have Terry with us for this? Or do you have another horror on call?“ Jeremy inquired.

 "I have many, but we won’t need them.” Jack answered him.

 "They all your friends too?“ Ryan was teasing.

 "Actually yes. I won’t get into details now.” Jack just wanted them to shut up already. They could talk this over some other time.

 "Well he’s no Terry, but at least we have Ryan.“ Jeremy smirked.

 "Thankfully.” Ryan muttered to himself. He had to appreciate not having some eldritch horror in his head.

  _Damn right._ Demon responded; it was good to remind Rye that he could have it worse. Demon had always seen himself as a blessing and that was one argument they had never settled.

 Jack didn’t want to agree; he was indeed depending on Demon making an appearance if things went south. His other option was to bleed again in order to create a second portal for Terry.

 Jack hoped he wouldn’t have to get shot again. Geoff was going to owe him enough as it is.

 They all froze as laughter echoed down the hall.

 It distinctly belonged to Geoff.

~*~

 "You idiots!“ Geoff howled in laughter. He was seated on the ground and chained to a supporting pillar. His lip was split and his left eye was darkening.

 "Shut the fuck up!” A grey haired man in his late fifties, early sixties commanded. He wore a button up shirt and slacks that were belted beneath his wine belly.

 "You heard the gun shots! If your men weren’t killed they would have come back already, wouldn’t’ve they?“ Geoff smiled.

 Gavin looked far less confident in that declaration. He sat in a wooden chair with his arms and legs taped to his chair’s.

 "Your friends can’t save you if you’re dead.” The man threatened.

 "Yeah? But they can sure as hell kill you.“ Geoff’s chains rattled as he laughed again.

 Gavin was looking at Geoff as if he’d gone mad.

 "If I die–” The man started.

 "What? Your boss will kill me and everyone I’ve ever loved? Do you know how many times I’ve been told that?“ Geoff’s smile grew into a grin, "You know who I am, and I’ve been threatened by far worse than you, Snow White. Let me go now and maybe I _won’t_ cut all ties with your sad little group of wannabes.”

 The man was sweating. He knew who Geoff Ramsey was, and he knew that he’d make good on every threat.

 "Geoff!“ Jack exclaimed as he appeared in the doorway.

 Jeremy and Matt were right behind him, while Ryan was watching their backs.

 "Fucking told you so.” Geoff said smugly.

 The man faced the newcomers and pointed his gun at Geoff, “You move, he dies!”

 Matt and Jeremy looked at each other. Matt balled one of his hands up into a fist and placed it on top the palm of his other hand.

 Jeremy did the same.

 "One, two, three, shoot!“ They said in unison.

 Matt groaned as his paper was beat by Jeremy’s scissors.

 "Oh yeah.” Jeremy turned back to Geoff and the man while rubbing his hands together happily.

 "Booyah!“ Jeremy made a quick upward jab.

 The concrete beneath the man shattered and jutted upwards violently. Right between his legs.

 The man dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. His gun was on the ground and his hands were in his crotch as he curled up in agony with a loud whine.

 There were sympathetic winces and sounds from around the room.

 "Nice.” Matt nodded in approval.

 Ryan was left wondering why they would have needed him at all.

 Jack stepped over to the downed man and took his gun, “Matt, get Geoff.” He ordered.

 Gavin watched the man with a grimace, “You turned his knob into pudding!”

 Jeremy came over to Gavin to start tearing him free, “Yeah, well,” He didn’t have anything to say so he smiled and shrugged.

 Matt inspected Geoff’s chains with a low whistle. They were proper shackles that were locked tight.

 "What is it?“ Geoff asked over his shoulder.

 "Well, these were done properly. I’m not surprised they worked on you.” Matt began, “The binding runes in the chains and shackles are not just carved into the iron. It’s actual silver inlay.”

 "That sounds stupidly expensive.“ Jeremy commented as he removed the last of the tape holding Gavin.

 "Don’t ruin them then. Search the guy for a key. We could use or hawk 'em.” Geoff told Matt.

 Matt left and began to search the now quietly weeping man.

 "Runes?“ Ryan leaned over to try and see the shackles.

 "You don’t honestly think I’d just sit here and let them beat my pretty mug, do you?” Geoff smiled.

 Matt found the key and returned to Geoff.

 "To keep a magic user in check, you can’t just use anything.“ Matt explained, "If you need them conscious, of course.”

 Now free, Geoff stood and stretched with a moan, “Yeah.”

 Gun in hand, Jack was all business, “What do you want to do with this guy?” He asked Geoff.

 Gavin came and stood by Geoff’s side. He looked to him and waited for his decision.

 "Engh,“ Geoff thought it over, "We could just give him to Ryan.”

 "Or not!“ Ryan protested.

  _I have to agree with Geoff on this one._ Demon was excited at the prospect.

 "I’m with Ryan. We don’t even know what Demon is; so it would be best to avoid feeding his desires.” Jack stated.

 Geoff dropped his hands to his sides, “Alright, this dickhead goes free.” He stretched his fingers out and cracked his knuckles. He sported a devious smile.

 The man grabbed at his head and started shouting in a panic.

 Everyone but Geoff stepped back and looked at the yelling man in silent horror.

 The grey haired man was sporting a new fleshy appendage sprouting from his forehead.

 "Leave or you’ll get another.“ Geoff threatened.

 The man was still shouting profanity but was quick to his feet. He fled the building holding his forehead.

 "What the fuck?!” Ryan was wide-eyed and repulsed.

 "Made him a unicorn.“ Geoff chuckled.

 Jack shook his head in disapproval, but it was clear that neither he nor anyone else in the room was surprised.

 "What the actual fuck!?” Ryan bellowed and stepped back.

 Geoff lost his smile, “Plastic surgery is great these days; he’ll be fine.” He looked to Jack, “Where are Michael and Lindsay?”

 "Back where we were being held. Michael shifted and is unconscious. None of us can hope to move that much bear.“ Jack told him.

 "Did you leave them with someone?” Geoff was concerned.

 "Yeah, I left them a babysitter.“ Jack responded.

 "Jimmy?” Geoff guessed.

 Jack shook his head, “No, Terry.”

 Geoff’s concern was lifted, “Oh they’re just fine then. I love Terry. Terry’s great.”

 "Terry’s a damn nightmare, he is.“ Gavin mumbled.

 Geoff crossed his arms and looked Ryan over.

 That immediately put Ryan on high alert. He had been right in thinking these were dangerous people, but he could have never guessed that it was to such a degree.

 "So what do we do with you?” Geoff asked himself aloud.

 "What do you mean?“ Ryan was wary.

 "Checking you out was just me doing a favour for a friend. You weren’t supposed to get involved in my business. And now you really do know too much.” Geoff told him.

 "All I fucking know that this isn’t about some black market charms. And it’s not like I wanted to get involved in this shit! You’re the reason I’m here!“ Ryan argued.

 "He’s not wrong.” Jack remarked.

 "Geoff?“ Gavin looked to him for direction.

 "I could always offer you a job… You’re a murderer anyway; you can keep a secret. Could use the extra muscle.” Geoff talked it through.

 "Are you serious?! I don’t even know what all this is!“ Ryan couldn’t believe his ears, "And _I’m_ not a murderer.”

  _Sure, Rye. Keep telling yourself that._ Demon chuckled.

 "It’s black market magical artefacts.“ Geoff stated, "There’s good money in it and it’d help you keep Bad Ryan happy.”

 Ryan crossed his arms, “And why do you assume I want to keep him happy?”

 "I gotta make the offer to both of you don’t I? Appeal to both Jekyll and Hyde.“ Geoff said. He then relaxed his posture, "I’m the face of the business, all shit hits me first. I’m Sales.” He pointed to Gavin, “Acquisitions.” He gestured to Jeremy and Matt, “R and D.” Then finally he looked at Jack, “Marketing. Although I’ve been trying to get him to leverage his extra-dimensional friends for some time now.”

 Jack sighed, “I’m not bringing in items from other dimensions. I will not be responsible for the consequences.”

 "Whatever.“ Geoff looked back at Ryan, "So?”

  _I don’t fancy the idea of being an attack dog at someone’s command… That being said, if he can offer me more than what I get now. I might… consider it._ Demon thought it through, _It’s not like you don’t enjoy it too._

Ryan closed his eyes and turned away.

  _Think of it as a way to lessen the guilt; the best of both worlds._ Nothing in Ryan’s mind was hidden to Demon, _I know you’re tempted, why play the saint? It must be so tiresome._

  _We hated that road crew job, and it’s highly unlikely we still have it after disappearing for two days. We need some way to pay rent._

_Treat us._

“FINE!” Ryan finally burst out and whipped around to face the group again.

 Geoff smiled.

 "But I’m no attack dog, or hitman; self-defence only.“ Ryan demanded.

  _Oh boo!_ Demon didn’t like that condition, _Tell him I don’t give a fuck about that._

Ryan wasn’t going to.

  _You can only keep me locked up for so long. Good luck speaking for me then._

Jack seemed to be in disapproval of the whole affair.

 Geoff noticed, "I’m the boss, Jack.”

 "I still think it’s a mistake to feed lives, or souls, or whatever to something we don’t know the nature of.“ Jack said with a frown.

 "Well then it’s your job to figure it out.” Geoff replied, “Better do it quickly too, because I won’t be waiting for the answer.”

 There was a tense silence as the two of them stared at each other.

 "So… Uh, we going to get Michael and Lindsay?“ Gavin approached the two.

 "Yeah.” Geoff said but didn’t look away from Jack, “You go and do that.”

 Gavin looked at them and then gathered up everyone else, “Alright. Ryan, Jeremy, Matt: let’s figure out how to wake Michael.” He ushered them out.

 Jack waited until they were gone, “I’m sorry, man, but I really believe we need to know more. We have no idea what he is.”

 "You said offerings appease him. I figure it’s best to keep him happy and on our side. Besides we always have Good Ryan as a warden.“ Geoff explained his logic.

 It didn’t seem to convince Jack, "Until we don’t. Everyone Ryan has killed has been due to Demon taking control from him.”

 "Then we all better memorise that suppression spell.“ Geoff chuckled.

 "I’m being serious; I don’t want to have to kill him. That’s assuming there isn’t some special way to kill him, in which cause we’re double fucked.” Jack argued.

 Geoff sighed and conceded, “Fine, he’s on research with Jeremy and Matt, but if he asks about it, it’s your doing.”

 "I’m fine with that. Once we actually know _what_ we’ve put on the payroll then we can discuss using him as muscle. What really worries me is you promising him more victims than what he gets normally. You can’t guarantee that. Ethics and client relations aside, it’s unsustainable.“ Jack pointed out.

 "I’m hoping he doesn’t have to actually kill them to be happy. Also we have a bit of a fail-safe with that spell.” Geoff told him.

 "Geoff, that incantation takes over a minute to say; it’s hardly a fail-safe. He’d have to be pretty preoccupied not to notice us saying it.“ Jack’s frown only deepened.

 "I’ll handle it if I have to. Don’t worry about it; anything goes wrong, it’s my problem.” Geoff pat Jack on the shoulder, “Okay?”

 Jack exhaled, “Okay.”

 An ursine roar and screams had their heads snap towards the door their friends had left by.

 They exchanged a quick look to acknowledge that they had both heard the same thing and then immediately sprinted towards the noise.

~*~

 "Michael, it’s okay! The bad guys are gone!“ Lindsay calmed him.

 Matt’s spell had awoken Michael too abruptly, and Michael, still feeling as if a threat were present, had jumped Matt.

 Matt was pinned to the ground beneath Michael’s large paw, "We’re all clear, buddy. Please don’t eat me.”

 "Just calm down,“ Jeremy had his hands out.

 "Michael, boi, it’s just us.” Gavin spoke softly.

 Ryan was near the door and ready to leave if the giant bear in the room got aggressive.

 Michael huffed and let Matt get back onto his feet. He was calm, but if they didn’t chill out he wouldn’t be calm for long.

 "So are you going to shift back, or?“ Matt asked.

 Michael made a complaint-like noise.

 "He won’t unless he has to.” Lindsay told them, “Because his torn up clothes are over there.” She pointed to a pile of rags.

 "Oh. Right.“ Matt realised.

 "What’s going on?!” Geoff raced into the room.

 Jack came in after him out of breath, “Did anyone get hurt?”

 Michael snorted and rolled his eyes.

 "Hey! Our concern’s legitimate; you’re a fucking bear!“ Geoff saw the eye roll.

 Michael grunted in argument.

 Jack scanned the room, "Terry left already.” He turned to Lindsay, “When did he leave?”

 "He left once we showed up.“ Jeremy answered.

 Jack nodded, "Alright. We really should be going too.” He looked at Michael, “But we can’t exactly call us some cabs. Any ideas?”

 "I’d say walk; but that also doesn’t work.“ Matt responded.

 Michael made some bear noises in complaint. He finished with a huff and looked to Lindsay.

 "He’s not taking a cab naked, or walking down the street that way.” Lindsay knew exactly what Michael’s complaint was.

 "And we can’t pass him off as some kind of dog.“ Ryan smiled, "Who wants to strip so he has at least something to wear?”

 Jeremy went over and picked up Michael’s torn clothes, “I’m not gonna touch your underwear, but we might be able to do something with these. They used a lot of duct tape on Gavin, maybe we could salvage some?” He then turned to Geoff, “Or can you do something with these?”

 Geoff extended his hand and Jeremy tossed him the torn clothes. He picked through them and examined the damage, “Maybe… It won’t be pretty though.”

 Michael perked up with hope.

 "Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.“ Geoff nodded.

~*~

 Michael walked with his shoulders slumped, "It’s cold.” He whined.

 They were making their way down the street away from the small warehouse in which they had been held captive. Jack wanted them to distance themselves from the place before they called cabs.

 "Well it would be colder without.“ Geoff snapped. He’d had enough of his bitching, "You’re not naked. So deal.”

 "And you are not a tailor.“ Gavin teased Geoff.

 Michael’s outfit was less than flattering. Geoff had used a combination of magic and duct tape to 'repair’ it. He’d fused the torn strips of tape with the fabric to create seams. It held well, and had Geoff had fresh tape to work with it might have worked significantly better. Using Gavin’s bindings had created a mangled mess.

 The shirt was too tight, and showed off half of Michael’s gut. His pants were a patchwork disaster and displayed far too much skin.

 "It looks like we’re kidnapping a hobo.” Ryan agreed with Gavin.

 "An angry hobo.“ Jeremy clarified.

 "Thanks.” Geoff was sarcastic, “Jack, how far are you going to drag us before you let us call a cab?”

 Jack gave Geoff a look that said Geoff should know the answer to that, “As far as I have too.”

 "I don’t mind a walk. Good to move again after being tied up.“ Jeremy commented.

 That reminded Jack of how Ryan had freed himself, "Ryan, going back to figuring out what Demon is,”

 Ryan looked to him, “Yeah?”

 "How sure are you that both your parents are human?“ Jack asked.

 "As sure as I can be.” Ryan shrugged, “If they had anything to do with Demon I don’t think I would have been subjected to so much therapy. And I’d like to think that they would say something eventually.”

 "It would totally make sense if the responsible parent just pulled you aside one day and explained shit.“ Matt stated.

 ”'Oh hey son, you know how you murder people? That’s just a normal part of growing up!’“ Lindsay threw out her arms.

 "Human parents… Raised pretty normal…” Jack scratched his beard, “And not actually a demon.”

 "You sure it’s not a demon?“ Lindsay asked, "Because damn.”

 "There are lots of nasty critters out there.“ Gavin answered, "Demons just make themselves most known because they can’t actually die.”

 "No, they can be destroyed. Just not easily.“ Jack corrected Gavin, "Humans can’t do it, but other more powerful demons, or similar, can.”

 "Could you summon something capable of it?“ Matt got curious.

 "Avoid talking about it in public, please.” Geoff gently scolded him.

 "I could.“ Was all Jack answered.

 "Unless you can summon a car; I don’t give a fuck.” Michael muttered.

 "That’s what phones are for.“ Jeremy overheard Michael.

 "Why is it so illegal?” Ryan asked suddenly, “I don’t know anything about it, but it can’t be that bad. I mean, I’ve heard it’s worse than necromancy.”

 Jack frowned, “It has a bad history.”

 "He’s a Pattillo; that’s all you really need to know.“ Geoff waved his hand towards Jack.

 "Yeah, that means nothing to me.” Ryan informed him.

 "Oh wow, I feel dumb for not putting the two together before now.“ Matt said aloud, "Are you directly related?”

 "Yeah.“ Jack said and then decided to explain, "All it takes is one, or two–”

 "Or five.“ Geoff interrupted.

 Jack continued, "–Relatives who think they can summon an immortal army to take over and create a new world order. And that’s how you get an entire art completely banned and all documentation of it destroyed. You can thank all the Great-Great-Great-Great Grandparent Pattillos for that one.”

 "So how do you know how to do it properly then?“ Michael had become interested.

 "Being able to move things between dimensions has its advantages.” Geoff smirked.

 "My family holds tightly to the tradition. There’s no **not** learning it.“ Jack explained, "Which is why I get so angry every time someone attempts it and ends up creating a mini apocalypse. There’s no reason why they shouldn’t be allowed the resources to do it properly.”

 "Unless, you know, they are trying to summon an immortal army to take over the world.“ Jeremy argued.

 "But summoning is far from the only art capable of being used in that way. If anyone gets powerful and practiced enough in any type of magic it becomes just as dangerous.” Jack responded.

 "Don’t worry Jeremy, you’re not the only one that disagrees. I think an army of Terrys is far worse than an undead or demonic one.“ Geoff smiled.

 "Terry’s not even something that could be used in an army.” Jack was becoming irritated, “That species is entirely sedentary; they’re firmly rooted where they sprout. And another thing; why pick on magic at all? What about psychics capable of mind control?”

 Ryan smiled, “He does have a point. Something like that could easily have a city in ruins. And the entire world shortly after.”

 "Well that’s why psychics are supposed to be registered. Like weres and others.“ Lindsay argued.

 "So why make summoning completely illegal?!” Jack answered her argument.

 "You aren’t born a summoner like you are a psychic!“ Lindsay retorted.

 "That’s debatable at best.” Jack remarked, “Aptitude towards different arts has been proven to follow bloodlines. Even when separated from the influence of the family.”

 "But something like summoning is so complicated and involved, it’s not like one day accidentally setting a bully’s hair on fire.“ Matt explained the logic.

 "Is that something you did?” Gavin looked to Matt.

 "Yes, but that just adds to my point!“ Matt quickly spat out the words.

 Jack sighed, of course they were ignorant, "A ritual is so complicated and involved for that very reason. Specifically so that you don’t end up tearing dimensional holes and letting things through that really shouldn’t be let through. Which is why not letting the art be learned or not even allowing the resources to exist is so fucking dangerous in the first place.”

 That quieted them.

 "My family’s the only known line right now, but what if another shows up? They have to start somehow, don’t they?“ Jack creased his brow, "And that doesn’t mean I believe that just anyone should be able to attempt to summon; but when they do, it’s safer to do it proper.”

 Jack looked at his friends and sighed, “Let’s just call our cabs, shall we?” He pulled out his phone and dialled.


End file.
